Only You
by Deidara'sgirl19
Summary: Minako falls in love with Shinjiro, but Shinjiro knows that her being with him will only cause her sadness... Pairings: ShinjiroxMinako, minor AkihikoxMinako. Rated M for language and sexual themes in later chapters. Please review! *FINAL CHAPTER UP*
1. Chapter 1

Only You

'It all started at the beginning of the year…I thought that my life wouldn't change anymore other than summoning personas…but I was wrong…'

~Beginning of the year~

Chapter 1

"Hey, Minako! Let's go to Tartarus tonight!" Junpei yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on, I want to fight!"

"Alright, alright. Fuuka, can you inform everyone?" Minako asked.

"Sure thing. Just one moment…" Fuuka ran upstairs to tell Yukari, Akihiko, and Mitsuru. Since it wasn't the Dark Hour yet, she couldn't summon Lucia to tell everyone.

Meanwhile, while Junpei was as excited as can be, Minako was acting less confident than usual. 'Do I really have what it takes to fight?' This wasn't like Minako. Usually she was always positive and strong, but ever since she told Pharos that 'something is missing,' she lost her confidence. Suddenly, not watching where she was going, she ran into someone. When she looked up, she saw a tall young man wearing a burgundy pea coat: Shinjiro Aragaki.

"Tch. You should watch where you're going, idiot…" Shinjiro said.

"Oh, s-sorry, Aragaki-senpai…" Minako then went into the kitchen. Shinjiro followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Minako questioned.

"You don't seem like your normal self…is everything alright?"

"That's so unlike you, Aragaki-senpai" Minako couldn't help but giggle.

"Hmph. You don't know anything about me. And cut the formality shit. Call me Shinjiro."

"Huh? B-but I can't!" Minako realized that as she said that, Shinjiro was staring at her rather intently. "Umm, how 'bout I just call you Shinjiro when it's only you and me?"

"I can live with that. Now…have you eaten anything?" Shinjiro asked.

"Not yet, I was just going to eat a cup of ramen"

"…That's not a sufficient meal…" Shinjiro's face turned from a serious look to an almost sad look. Minako couldn't help but notice his face. 'Is he worried about me?'

"Excuse me, but it's almost midnight. We'll be departing for Tartarus soon. Ken-kun said he's staying here because he had homework, so Koro-chan's staying here as well." Fuuka told everyone.

"Ok! Shall we go then, Sh-Shinjiro?" Minako asked him.

"Why're you asking me? You're the leader…" Shinjiro smirked, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"Ha, then get ready, cause I'm choosing you for one of my team members this time, okay?" Minako giggled, and then walked to where everyone else was. Shinjiro remained in the kitchen.

"Hmph…that idiot." And even though Shinjiro said those words, his face showed otherwise, for he was still smiling while looking in Minako's direction. Shinjiro then followed the others to Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry that the last chapter was short…I'm trying to improve the length of the following chapters. For those that are still reading my story, thank you so much! And reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or the characters_

~Tartarus: floor 30~

*Huff* *huff* Minako got separated from Shinjiro, Junpei, and Mitsuru. She is currently being chased by a large shadow.

'Gotta remain calm…' She ran around the corner, only to end up at a dead end. 'Crap!' She turned around, and the shadow had caught up to her. It was getting ready to attack. 'N-no! I don't have enough energy!'

"Get down!" A familiar voice yelled. Without thinking, Minako did as she was told and ducked down in the corner. As she took a peek to see who it was, she saw a huge shining horse. 'Is that…a persona?'

"Castor! Fatal End!"

Right then, the shadow was destroyed…completely sliced in half.

"Tch. You idiot! What were you thinking, letting that shadow corner you?"

Minako looked up, and saw that it was Shinjiro.

"I was doing just fine!" But as she said that, she fell over, completely exhausted. Shinjiro picked her up.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, y'know…" Shinjiro told her. She could tell he was being serious. All of a sudden, she felt a rush of heat flowing to her face. She tried to turn her head away, fully aware that she was blushing. Lucky for her, Shinjiro didn't notice.

"I'm fine now, Aragaki-sen – ah. I mean, Sh-Shinjiro," Minako told him. Shinjiro looked at her with a serious, yet caring look in his eyes.

"Fine. Do what you want." Shinjiro said. He sounded disappointed, but put her down anyways.

"Where are Junpei and Mitsuru-senpai?" Minako asked.

"How the hell should I know? Come on." Shinjiro walked off, with Minako walking close to him. She could feel the presence of shadows from every direction, despite not being a sensory type persona user.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're acting rather…jumpy." Shinjiro told her. Minako just looked up at him and nodded.

"…hmph. Fine." And with that, Shinjiro began walking.

"Ah! W-wait for me!" Minako began running after Shinjiro, who was pretty far from her at that time. All of a sudden, something grabbed her, causing her to fall. "Aaaaah!"

'…Minako?' Shinjiro began running to where he heard the scream. Meanwhile, Minako managed to grab hold of her Evoker, pointed it to her temple, and yelled, "Persona!," and pulled the trigger. "Seiryuu!" A dragon came out, and managed to defeat the shadow. But that action depleted all her energy, and she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Minako!" Shinjiro found her lying on the ground. "…Shit…" He then picked her up and began searching for an exit.

~Meanwhile, back at the entrance to Tartarus~

"Mitsuru! Junpei! Are you guys alright? And where's Arisato and Shinji?" Akihiko yelled.

"I-I don't know…we got separated when a shadow attacked us." Mitsuru said in a shaken tone.

"Damn it! We should look for them, senpai!" Junpei screamed.

"I'm with Junpei. Let's go!" Akihiko said.

"W-wait!" Fuuka told them. "I sense someone coming out of Tartarus! *Gasp* it's Aragaki-senpai and Minako-chan!"

Right when she said that, someone appeared from the teleporter. It was Shinjiro, carrying an unconscious Minako in his arms.

"Arisato!" Akihiko yelled.

"Minako-chan!" Fuuka, Yukari, and Junpei said in unison.

"Shinjiro, what happened?" Mitsuru asked.

"She got attacked by a shadow. She managed to defeat it, but got exhausted and collapsed." Shinjiro replied. Akihiko looked angry. He walked up to Shinjiro and punched him in the jaw.

"Gah!" Shinjiro almost fell, as well as almost dropping Minako.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinjiro yelled.

"Where were you when she was attacked, huh? Why weren't you there to protect her?" Akihiko then stormed off back to the dorms.

"Akihiko, wait!" Mitsuru yelled. Akihiko paid no attention and continued walking.

"Arisato needs rest. Fuuka, try and sense Akihiko to make sure he returns to the dorms safely, being that it's still the dark hour. I'll accompany you. Shinjiro, carry Arisato back to the dorm. Yukari, Junpei, stay with them." Mitsuru said.

"R-roger!" Fuuka said, and ran off to catch up to Akihiko, with Mitsuru close behind. Shinjiro continued to carry Minako. While Shinjiro was carrying her, Yukari and Junpei were walking behind him.

"Akihiko-senpai sure got mad at Aragaki-senpai, didn't he?" Yukari whispered to Junpei. Junpei snickered.

"What's so funny?" Yukari tried to keep her voice down so Shinjiro wouldn't hear.

"In Yakushima, when I asked Akihiko-senpai which girl was his type, he replied with Minako-tan." Junpei seemed proud of himself for some reason.

"S-seriously?" Yukari almost yelled, causing Shinjiro to look back at them.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, uh…nothing senpai!" Yukari told him.

"Yeah! It has nothing to do with…oh you know, Minako and Akihiko or anything, hahaha…" Junpei said. Yukari kicked him in the shin.

"Oww!"

"Quiet, Stupei!"

While Yukari and Junpei were arguing, Shinjiro looked back at Minako. 'Aki must really care about you…he must see Miki in you. But if that's not it, then…hmph. Like I care either way.' Shinjiro thought. But as he thought that, he subconsciously continued to look at Minako, almost like he was admiring her complexion. 'Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt again…that's a promise.'

By then, they had reached the dorm, and the Dark Hour had finally ended for the day.

_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope that the third chapter will be uploaded soon once I'm done writing it! Please review so I can improve my other chapters, and thank you for continuing to read my story!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for continuing to read my story! This chapter is dedicated to Akihiko-senpai! I'm sorry, but Shinjiro-senpai doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, being the nocturnal guy that he is! I hope you all enjoy, and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or its characters_

~Gekkoukan High School, Morning~

"Whoo! I thought the school day would never end!" Junpei began cheering so loud people were looking at him.

"You're just glad that exams are over with. So how did you do?" Yukari questioned.

"Check it out! I aced P.E!" Junpei said with a smile.

"Huh. Well that pretty much answers the question." Yukari and Minako began chuckling, when they heard a commotion. They looked down the hall to where the noise was coming from.

"Akihiko-senpai! I'm like, so glad to see you today!" One fangirl was yelling in a cutesy-like tone. Another four fangirls squealed at him, latching on to his arms. Akihiko looked like he was having a migraine. He noticed Minako and walked over to her.

"Arisato…how are you feeling? I-I mean, after yesterday…" Akihiko's lip began trembling.

"I'm fine, Sanada-senpai…I just needed rest. Thank you for your concern, though," Minako's warm smile caused Akihiko to blush. Yukari and Junpei saw him blush and snickered.

"U-umm…you want to go somewhere after school?" Akihiko asked.

"Sure, senpai!" Akihiko let out a sigh of relief when he heard those words. *Ring!*

"Ahh! The bell! Let's go Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun!...See you senpai!" Minako, Yukari, and Junpei ran back to their classroom.

~After School~

"Minako, don't you have a date with Sanada-senpai now?" Yukari had a look of anticipation in her eyes.

"I-it's not a date, Yukari-chan!" Minako's face turned bright red. "I gotta go…see you at the dorms!" Minako then ran off towards the laboratory hallway. Akihiko was there…surrounded by a bunch of fangirls. Akihiko noticed Minako.

"H-hey! Umm…where would you like to go?" Akihiko seemed nervous.

"Hmmm…I don't mind senpai. You pick!" Minako smiled. It sent a chill up Akihiko's spine. A whole bunch of fangirls were giving her dagger-like stares. She felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"Oh, uh…how about Hagakure? I could use a ramen bowl."

Minako smiled again. "Sounds great!"

~Hagakure Ramen~

"Here ya go! Two house specials!" The cook said. "Hey, you got yourself a nice looking girl there! Better treat her nicely!"

Akihiko almost choked on his ramen. "I-it's not like that!" He began to panic. Minako was chuckling.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Haha, you look cute when you panic, senpai!" Minako began laughing some more. Akihiko's face turned red all over.

"Yum! That was good ramen! Thank you, Sanada-senpai!"

"You're welcome…but you don't have to be so formal with me…Akihiko's fine."

"Oh, ummm…Ok, A-Aki…hiko…I'm sorry, I just feel awkward not using an honorific after your name." Minako exlplained.

"Don't worry, I understand." Akihiko said. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Ummm…is it okay if I only call you by your name when it's just the two of us? I don't want to give anyone the wrong idea…especially those fans of yours," Minako said.

"Sure, no problem." Akihiko smiled at her, though he did seem disappointed. Come on, why don't we start heading back…it's getting late."

Minako agreed and they both went back to the dorm. When they got back, Yukari immediately pulled Minako to her room.

"Hey! Yukari-chan!" Minako was struggling to get free.

"Tell me everything what happened! Did he confess his love? Did you two kiss?" Yukari began bombarding Minako with questions.

"Whaaaa? No, of course not! Where'd that come from?" Minako looked annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that…you two seem like the perfect couple, Minako-chan!" Yukari's eyes were gleaming.

"Oh, not you two, Yukari-chan! Junpei is trying to play matchmaker by getting me and Akihiko-senpai together!" Minako grimaced.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll handle Stupei…it's your feelings that count afterall, and yours alone." Yukari hugged Minako. "But please, if you need help or advice, don't hesitate to talk to me! That's what best friends are for, right?"

Minako smiled, hugging Yukari tighter. "Don't worry, if something happens, you'll be the first person to know about it, kay?"

"Good! Besides, you can't trust Junpei with anything. So, you want to watch TV before going to bed? I don't think we should go to Tartarus today…you should rest a little longer."

"Nah, I think I'll do that homework I put off till now…I'd rather not feel the wrath of Hurricane Mitsuru when the test scores are put up!" Yukari and Minako both burst out laughing.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow! Night!" Yukari said goodnight to Minako, and Minako left for her own room. "Great…now onto my homework." She began working on her homework until late in the evening…

_ I hoped you liked this chapter! For all those romance lovers out there, I'm sorry that this chapter's not very romantic, but I'll try and make a more romantic AkihikoxMshe chapter later on in the story! Though I'm siding more towards ShinjiroxMshe, Akihiko still needs some love too, so I'll be fair and let him get his chance at romance! (Wow that sounded corny) I'll try and update as soon as I can!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Shinjiro-senpai! I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or its characters_

~Minako's Room, evening~

'I'm finally done with homework!' Minako began organizing her homework on her desk. Her stomach began to rumble. 'I'm hungry…I wonder if there's anything to eat…' She decided to run downstairs. On the way down, she ran into a familiar figure.

"Shinjiro!" She called. He turned around.

"Huh. So, you got used to saying my name, I see." Shinjiro's face unreadable. Minako blushed.

"What? I was practicing I guess…ah! I didn't mean it like that!" Minako began panicking, blushing even more. Shinjiro smirked.

"So? What do you want?" He asked.

"Umm…you want to go out for something to eat?" Minako replied, still blushing. Shinjiro just stared at her.

"…Don't you have better things to do than hanging out with me?" Shinjiro asked her. Minako fidgeted.

"It's fun being with you, Shinjiro."

Hearing those words made Shinjiro blush. He turned his head away.

"Fine…let's go then." He sounded embarrassed. They walked down to the lounge. No one was there except for Koromaru, sleeping by the couch. Shinjiro and Minako left the dorm.

~Wakatsu Restaurant~

Minako was eating the dinner set. Shinjiro was finished eating and began staring intently at Minako.

"Is something wrong, Shinjiro?" Minako asked.

"I was just wondering if the others ate a well-balanced meal instead of all that junk food and shit…" Shinjiro said, still staring at Minako.

"They usually just eat cup of ramen…they are tasty and convenient."

Shinjiro's face looked sad. He then noticed that Minako hadn't touched her bell peppers.

"…You _are _going to eat those, right?" Shinjiro said with an almost forceful tone. Minako took that as a sign to eat her vegetables. Once she was done, they left Wakatsu and headed back to the dorm. Along the way…

*Shiver* "It got cold all of a sudden." Minako said. "I should have brought my jacket, but I didn't think it'd be that cold…" Just as she said that, a huge gust of icy wind hit them, causing Minako to shiver nonstop. Shinjiro continued walking, completely unfazed by the cold air. Minako looked at Shinjiro, then began moving closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Shinjiro asked.

"Sh-shut up! I'm cold!" She said, her teeth chattering.

*Achoo!* Minako began to sneeze. "I hope I don't get sick."

"…" Shinjiro then took off his pea coat and put it around Minako's shoulders. "Here."

"Sh-Shinjiro..aren't you cold?" Minako was surprised by Shinjiro's generosity. She couldn't help but blush.

"I'd rather not let you get sick…Aki will punch me again if I do."

"Again?" Minako questioned.

"Uh, forget it." Shinjiro turned away.

"Thank you, Shinjiro." Minako smiled.

"Tch. Whatever." Shinjiro still turned away from her gaze.

Minako decided to put his coat on all the way instead of having it lay on her shoulders. She was surprised by how big it was on her. She was also surprised by how comfortable it was. She began smelling it, wondering what Shinjiro smelled like: the smell of cooking oil and slight smell of cigarettes. She realized what she was doing. 'What am I doing? I'm acting like an obsessed fangirl stalker!'

"…You alright?" Shinjiro asked her. Had he been looking at her the entire time?

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just surprised by how comfortable this coat is."

"Looked like you were getting too comfortable…you were holding it close as if trying to inhale its scent." Shinjiro's face unreadable as usual.

"H-huh?" Minako's face looked like a tomato from blushing.

"…I was kidding, but judging by the look on your face…"

"N-no! You were kidding, let's just leave it at that!" Minako was still blushing profusely. Shinjiro looked at her, unaware that a faint smile appeared on his lips. Before they knew it, they were back at the dorm. Minako used her key to open the front door. When she opened it, Yukari and Fuuka were downstairs.

"Welcome back, Minako!...why are you wearing Shinjiro-senpai's coat?" Yukari questioned, a smile on her face.

"I was cold so Shinjiro gave me his coat to wear. It's NOT like that, Yukari!" Minako told her. Shinjiro walked in a headed for the stairs.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you can give me my coat whenever, I guess."

"Ok, good night!" Minako said.

"Mmm-hmm" Shinjiro nodded, then began walking upstairs.

"Wow, you two seem so close! Shinjiro-senpai is usually scary and intimidating…but it seems he has a soft spot for you!" Yukari grinned.

"Argh! I was cold so he lent me his coat, is that so wrong?"

"Suure, whatever you say…" Yukari said, winking. Minako frowned.

*Achoo!* Minako sneezed again.

"Minako-chan! You should get to bed before you catch a cold." Fuuka said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea…well then, good night!" Minako said, and headed up the stairs, still wearing Shinjiro's jacket.

"Good night!" Yukari and Fuuka said. Minako disappeared up the stairs. Yukari then gave Fuuka a nudge.

"Is it just me, or did Minako address Shinjiro-senpai without an honorific?" Yukari said, still grinning

"Do you think Minako likes Aragaki-senpai?" Fuuka wondered.

Yukari looked surprised. "Wow, Fuuka! I didn't think you were into this sort of thing!" Fuuka began to blush.

"Well to be honest, this is getting kinda fun. But does Aragaki-senpai like Minako-chan?"

Yukari began thinking. "I'm almost positive that Minako likes Shinjiro-senpai, and I know Shinjiro likes Minako more than he realizes…*Gasp!*"

"What's wrong, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka questioned.

"I know that Akihiko-senpai likes Minako, too! What if he finds out she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That would be a problem…I say we shouldn't get involved too much, though." Fuuka said.

"You're right." Yukari agreed. "But if Minako and Shinjiro-senpai are caught together, we have to make sure not to bring any suspicion to Akihiko-senpai."

Fuuka nodded. "Okay. Well it's getting late…good night, Yukari-chan."

"Good night, Fuuka, I'll go to bed too." Yukari said. They both went upstairs.

Meanwhile…

~Akihiko's Room~

'…What was Arisato doing wearing Shinjiro's coat? They both looked happy when they came upstairs, even Shinji…could it be that…' Akihiko began to frown, his eyes saddened.

"Shinji…..Minako…" He then closed his door and went to bed.

_Well I hope this chapter was good…I'm sorry that there's not much romance or emotional moments in this chapter. But don't worry; I have an emotional moment coming up! Please continue to read my story, and like always, reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_ Sorry for the wait, but I finally finished chapter 5! I was also working on Chapter 6, which I'm planning to upload sometime tomorrow! This chapter is all about Akihiko-senpai! Thank you for reading, and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or its characters_

~Minako's Room, Morning~

*Yawn* Minako woke up early. It was a Sunday, so no school. She decided to get out of bed. When she was about to change, she noticed a burgundy pea coat on her bedside.

"…oh right, I borrowed that from Shinjiro yesterday…I should return it." Minako got changed, grabbed Shinjiro's coat, and went downstairs.

~Dorm Lounge~

When she got downstairs, only Akihiko was there. He was reading the newspaper while drinking some tea.

"Good morning, Akihiko-senpai!" Minako called. Akihiko looked up.

"Oh, good morning to you too," Akihiko said.

"Do you know where Shinjiro-senpai is?"

"W-why do you want to know?" Akihiko said, his lip trembling.

"I borrowed his coat yesterday and forgot to give it back." Minako swore she saw Akihiko sigh with relief.

"Well, Shinji's not a morning person. I believe he's still asleep."

"Ah, I see." An awkward silence filled the room. Akihiko was the one to break it.

"Y-you want to go out somewhere?"

"That sounds great, Akihiko-senpai!" Minako said.

"I thought I said you could call me Akihiko?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm still not used to it yet, sorry…A-Akihiko."

"It's alright. Shall we get going?"

~Wild Duck Burger~

Akihiko and Minako shared an order of fries.

"So…umm…I heard a commotion in the lobby yesterday. Did something happen?" Akihiko asked. Minako frowned.

"Ugh. Yukari was on my case yesterday. Let's just leave it at that."

"I-I see," Akihiko said. 'Maybe I shouldn't ask her about yesterday…it would be rude of me to do so…'

"Is something wrong, Akihiko?" Minako asked.

"Ah, no it's fine. Let's change the subject."

"Ok, what would you like to talk about?"

"I heard that they're going to build a swimming pool near here…"

"Oh, really? That sounds cool!" Minako's eyes glistened.

"R-really? Well, I was thinking about going there for some training once it's built. You can come with me if you want?"

"I would love to! I should wear a cute swimsuit!"

"H-huh? Oh, no, a normal swimsuit's fine! N-not that I don't want you to wear one, on the contrary, I'd like you to…Wait, what am I saying?" Akihiko began blushing. Minako chuckled.

"It's just that…I wouldn't know where to look…" Akihiko said, still blushing.

"Haha looking wherever you want would be fine with me…though looking at my _eyes_ would be fine too." Minako said cheerfully. But that only made Akihiko blush more. Minako couldn't help but laugh.

"Akihiko, your face looks like a tomato!"

"I-I bet it does, huh?" Akihiko began laughing too. "Minako…I'm worried." Akihiko's face saddened.

"Well, we still have a few more full moons to go, and we also have Strega to worry about…"

"No, I mean, I'm worried about you…" Akihiko said. Minako's eyes opened wide. "If anything goes wrong, whether it's in Tartarus or real life, I want you to know that I will protect you."

"Akihiko…" Minako was in shock.

"You can trust me…"

"!" Suddenly, Akihiko got up and embraced Minako.

"So please…don't do anything reckless. Promise me?" Akihiko said, still embracing her.

"Akihiko…I promise. So don't worry about me, ok?" Minako hugged him back. Akihiko was surprised by what she said. Nevertheless, he was still happy.

"Akihiko, can you stop hugging me for a moment? People are beginning to stare at us."

"O-oh! Sorry…" Akihiko began blushing again. They let go of each other.

"It's alright…and I trust you, Akihiko." Minako smiled at him.

"Minako…"

"Hey! How about we start heading back? It's been awhile since we left!" Minako said happily. Akihiko smiled and nodded.

"Let's jog the way back, we need to train harder!" Akihiko said and began running.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Minako yelled. And they both ran back to the dorm.

_ *sigh* Sorry if this chapter isn't really romantic…I have a hard time writing when it comes to Akihiko and Minako. Please review so hopefully I'll be able to improve on other chapters about Akihiko and Minako, I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and the next chapter might be a little intense for some readers, so just a little heads up for those still reading my story. Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Whoa this chapter is longer than my previous ones…it's also probably more intense than the previous ones too! I hope you all like it, and this chapter is kind of a ShinjiroxMinako moment. __**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of violence and rape and might not be suitable for underage readers. Please keep that in mind when continuing to read this chapter.**__ Please review and I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or its characters_

~Dorm Lounge, Evening~

Akihiko and Minako opened the door after jogging back from Wild Duck Burger.

"Whoa, you two look tired" Yukari said when they came in.

"We…*pant* jogged all the way back…" Minako said with a shortness of breath.

"I'm going to my room to train some more" Akihiko said and smiled at Minako.

"Ok, I'll stay down here." Minako said, smiling back.

"W-what was that?" Yukari smirked.

"NOTHING." Minako said with emphasis. "Where's Shinjiro-senpai? I still need to give him his coat back."

"I think he's in the kitchen with Fuuka." Yukari said.

"Ok, thank you." Minako began running to the kitchen.

"You two play nice!" Yukari yelled. Minako tried to ignore her. When she arrived at the kitchen, Shinjiro was yelling at Fuuka, who was trying to make what looked like Spicy Pepper Pasta.

"Hey! Remove the seeds first!" Shinjiro yelled.

"O-oh, sorry!" Fuuka was still struggling with her cooking skills.

"Umm…I can come back later?" Minako said. Shinjiro and Fuuka looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, Minako-chan! N-no it's ok, Aragaki-senpai was just teaching me how to cook…" Fuuka said.

*sigh* "Why don't we take a break?" Shinjiro said to Fuuka. She nodded and ran to the bathroom to clean herself off.

"What do you want, Minako?" Shinjiro said with his usual unreadable expression.

"I wanted to give you back your coat." Minako handed him his coat. Shinjiro took it and put it on.

"Thanks…and don't tell anyone I'm teaching Fuuka how to cook. I'll never hear the end of it, especially from Aki." Shinjiro said, obviously embarrassed. Minako smiled.

"The secret will go with me to the grave." Minako said.

"G-good." Shinjiro said, though he felt uneasy when she said that.

"So, what are you making? It smells good in here." Minako looked around the kitchen.

"I was trying to teach her how to make Spicy Pepper Pasta…I-I saw it on the Family Cooking Show…" Shinjiro's face turned red.

"I like that show! Besides…I already knew you liked that show from watching the video recording" Minako said, blushing. Shinjiro looked surprised.

"Damn video cameras…"

"Yeah, but it was funny! I especially liked the part where you pretended to be asleep!"

"Go ahead, laugh at me…" Shinjiro began smiling.

"Why would I laugh at you? You just have a softer side to you, despite your usual rugged look on the outside." Minako said. Shinjiro looked embarrassed.

"You're just exaggerating."

"Well, that aside, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. I'm going to go to the convenience store. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Shinjiro asked.

"No it's ok; I'll only be a few minutes. You continue cooking with Fuuka!" Minako then ran out the door.

"Tch. She's more full of energy than usual…" Shinjiro said. He began smiling, but then frowned. 'I shouldn't get too attached to her…I told myself not to leave behind any regrets.'

~?, Evening~

Minako bought some ice cream and left the convenient store. 'I hope I get back before the Dark Hour begins…'

"Hey there, girly, you lost?" Someone said.

"Huh?" But before she could react, someone knocked her out with something hard. She lost consciousness…

~Back Alley, Port Island Station, Late Evening~

When Minako came to, her head was pounding.

'Where am I?' She looked around and saw three guys surrounding her.

"Hey, look! The bitch is finally awake!" The 1st guy said. The other two guys picked her up from the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing? Why am I here?" Minako panicked.

"I heard you're one of the chicks who gave our friends a hard time back in June. They didn't tell us that you were smokin' hot though!" The three guys began laughing. Minako realized what they were going to do.

"N-no! Don't come near me!" She tried to make a run for it, but one of the guys grabbed her and held her tight.

"Time for a little fun, boys!" The 1st guy began taking off her shirt. Before she could scream for help, the 2nd guy covered her mouth. Minako began crying.

"Now for the fun part!" The 1st guy ripped off her shirt and bra.

"Wow, those are some nice breast ya got there!" He then began fondling them…then moved his tongue over her left nipple. She tried to resist moaning. She bit the 2nd guy's hand and tried to get free. He pushed her down on the ground.

"Ahh!" Minako felt a sharp pain from the impact.

"Awww! Scared? You better be, bitch!" The 1st guy then tore off her skirt and panties. Minako couldn't move, two of the guys were holding her down. The third guy began moving his mouth from her breast to her lower regions.

"N-no! Stop! Please!" Minako began screaming. The 3rd guy slapped her.

"Shut up!"

Then, to Minako's horror, the 1st guy began undoing his pants.

"Get ready!"

Meanwhile…

~Dorm Lounge~

"Minako has been gone for awhile…" Yukari began to worry. By that time, Shinjiro and Fuuka were done cooking and were in the lounge as well.

"Where are the others, Fuuka?" Yukari said.

"Junpei-kun's helping Ken-kun with homework, Akihiko-senpai is still in his room, Aigis is playing with Koro-chan on the third floor, and Mitsuru-senpai is in the command room."

"Maybe I should try giving Minako a call…" Yukari picked up her phone and dialed Minako's number.

~Back Alley~

*Ring, Ring* Minako looked at her phone, which was thrown a few feet away.

"Hey! One of you shut up that noise!" The 1st guy said.

"Right on it!" The 3rd guy stomped on her phone, instantly breaking it. Minako was too tired to resist anymore. The 1st guy took off his pants and boxers.

"You ready, bitch?" Before Minako could yell, she felt a sharp pain penetrating through her.

"Ahhh!"

"That's right, keep screaming!" The 1st guy said. He began thrusting faster and much harder. Tears flowed down Minako's eyes once again.

'…Someone…anyone…help me!...Shinjiro…'

~Dorm Lounge~

"She's not answering, and it's almost the Dark Hour." Yukari began to panic. "I'm gonna go look for her!"

"Let me look for her…you two should stay here in case she returns." Shinjiro said.

"B-but!" But before Yukari could finish, Fuuka stopped her.

"He's right, Yukari-chan…everyone else is busy. We should stay here." Yukari reluctantly nodded.

"I'll be right back…" Shinjiro left the dorm and went to the convenience store.

"Hello, may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Was a girl here with a short ponytail, an orange shirt, and a skirt on? She came here for some ice cream."

"Ah, yes there was. You just missed her though."

Shinjiro sighed. "Did you see where she went?"

The clerk began to think. "I'm not sure…though I did see three guys meet up with her."

"?" "What did they look like?" Shinjiro asked.

"They didn't look friendly, I'll tell you. Though I recognized one of them as a regular who hangs out in the back alley of Port Island Station…"

"…..Shit!" Shinjiro ran out the door. "I'm such an idiot! If they did anything to Minako…"

~Back Alley~

Minako was panting on the floor, crying. The three guys surrounded her.

"Let that be a lesson for you never to come here again!" They ran off. Minako, completely naked, crawled to the corner of the alley, hugging her legs. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her clothes were completely torn, up to the point of being unwearable. She continued to cry late into the night…then…the Dark Hour began.

~Dark Hour~

'Shit! The Dark Hour!' Shinjiro continued running toward the back alley.

~What seemed like 10 minutes later~

When Shinjiro finally got there, he couldn't believe his eyes: Minako was huddled in the corner; her clothes strewn on the floor.

"Minako!" Minako looked up and saw Shinjiro. She smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Shinjiro asked. Minako couldn't talk. She just grabbed Shinjiro's arm and began clinging to it, her body shaking.

'She was…raped…' Shinjiro's hands balled into a fist.

"Sh-Shinjiro…don't leave me…please…" Minako said, still shaking. Shinjiro looked at her, then sat next to her.

"I won't…" He removed his coat and put it over her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you…I'm such an idiot!" Minako looked at Shinjiro, then hugged him tightly.

"It's alright, you're here now…" Minako said. Shinjiro looked surprised, but put his arm around her.

"We should get back…the others are worried about you."

Minako nodded. As Shinjiro was getting up, she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't tell anyone what happened…I don't want them to worry."

Shinjiro stared at her. "Minako…" Shinjiro was hesitant, but agreed. Minako smiled and got up. She buttoned up Shinjiro's coat on herself and gathered her clothes up.

"Thank you, Shinjiro…" Minako said. Shinjiro smiled and nodded. They walked back to the dorm.

~Dorm Lounge~

By that time, the Dark Hour had ended. Everyone was downstairs with worried looks on their faces.

"Where are they?" Akihiko yelled. Yukari and Fuuka looked at each other and sighed. Just then, the door opened. They were shocked when they saw Minako: her eyes were red, her hair was messed up, a bruise on one side of her face. She was still wearing Shinjiro's coat. Shinjiro was behind her and locked the door.

"Wh-what happened?" Yukari, Fuuka, and Akihiko ran up to Minako. Junpei decided it was best to take Ken back to his room.

"Hey! Stop crowding her…let her breathe." Shinjiro said.

Akihiko looked at him. "What happened, Shinji?"

Shinjiro remained silent. He bit his lip. Akihiko was ready to punch him.

"No! Don't punch him…" Minako said weakly. Akihiko looked at her with a surprised looked on his face.

"He's not talking because I told him not to…" Minako began crying. "…Can I go back to my room now?" She then ran up the stairs.

"Shinjiro-senpai, what happened? I don't care if she told you not to tell! She's my friend!" Yukari yelled. Shinjiro stared at her, a somewhat angry expression on his face.

"Are you three stupid? Just think about how she looked and maybe you'll figure it out!" Shinjiro then went upstairs to his room.

A few minutes had past…and Akihiko, Fuuka, and Yukari were in shock.

"I don't believe it…" Fuuka said.

"…She was raped…" Yukari began to cry.

"Damn it! I couldn't protect her!" Akihiko punched the wall. Meanwhile…

~2nd Floor, Shinjiro's room~

'Aki must be mad as hell right now. He outta be…'

*Knock knock* Shinjiro opened his door to find Minako standing there. "Here's your coat…"

Shinjiro took the coat from her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She smiled.

"A little better…thanks to you…ummm…" She began to fidget.

"What?"

"C-can I…sleep with you? Please?" She asked. Shinjiro's eyes widened. "Wh-what? I ain't a nice guy! Besides, what if the others saw you in here?" Minako began to cry again.

"J-just…please…I don't want to be alone right now…I'm scared…" Shinjiro looked at her and sighed.

"…Fine. C'mere." He took Minako by her hand and set her on his bed. She lied down.

"Can you sleep _with_ me?" Shinjiro nodded and lied down next to her. Minako smiled and cuddled next to him. He put his arm around her.

'I shouldn't be doing this! Why? For some reason, all I can think about is her…' They both drifted to sleep.

~Dorm Lounge~

"I'm going to go check on Minako…Fuuka, stay here with Akihiko'senpai. He still looks shook up…" Yukari said. Fuuka nodded. Yukari ran upstairs to Minako's room.

*Knock knock* "Hello, Minako?" But when she opened the door, no one was inside. "Huh?" She ran back downstairs. She almost went down to the lounge when she saw Shinjiro's door slightly open. As she was about to close it, she saw Minako in bed with Shinjiro, herself in Shinjiro's arms. Yukari sighed, but smiled and quietly closed the door.

'Minako…don't worry, Shinjiro-senpai will take care of you. You must really love him, huh?' Yukari went back downstairs.

"H-how is she?" Akihiko asked. Yukari hesitated.

"Sh-she's fine…she said that she wanted to be alone for the day though…"

Akihiko nodded. "We should go to bed…maybe she'll feel better by morning." Akihiko then went upstairs. As Yukari was going upstairs, Fuuka grabbed her arm.

"You didn't talk to Minako-chan did you?"

Yukari shook her head. "I couldn't…she's asleep with Shinjiro-senpai…"

Fuuka frowned. "She must have been scared…and Aragaki-senpai _was_ the first person to help her, after all."

Yukari nodded. "Let's go to bed…She's with Shinjiro-senpai now…"

And with that, they both went to bed…

_Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter will most likely be another Shinjiro moment…part of which because I temporarily ran out of ideas for an Akihiko moment (and any advice you can give me will be very helpful). Next chapter also might not be uploaded as fast as I normally do because I start school again after the weekends over. But don't worry, because I will still continue writing my fanfic! It will just take longer! Thank you for continuing to read my story, and please review! 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hmmm, I think I could have done a little better on this chapter. I hope I got Shinjiro and Minako's personalities down…I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is…you guessed it, another Shinjiro chapter. I now have a pretty good idea on how my story is going to turn out, but it's hard writing it all down. Hope you like it, and please review! 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters_

~Shinjiro's Room, Morning~

'N-no! Stop! Please!' Minako kept turning restlessly in her sleep. 'Someone…anyone…help me….Shinjiro…' The events that occurred last night kept appearing in her head, no matter how hard she tried to block them out. 'Ahhh!' Just from that image, she jolted up from the bed, covered in a cold sweat. She looked around the room. 'Where…am I?'

"You're finally awake, huh?" A voice said. Minako looked up to see Shinjiro by the door.

"…What are you doing here?" Minako asked. Shinjiro had an annoyed, yet happy look on his face.

"This is MY room, idiot."

From those words, Minako remembered that she asked Shinjiro if she can sleep with him. Minako blushed. Shinjiro sighed.

"You alright? How bout I make you some breakfast?" Shinjiro asked. Minako looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that a lot..."

"Fine, but you have to go down to the kitchen with me…I may have let you into my room, but that's all I'm doing in terms of being a nice guy."

Minako chuckled. "Alright…ummm…can I wear your coat? I don't want to walk around in my PJs…"

"Sheesh. You wear that thing so often you might as well keep it…that wasn't an offer, by the way." Shinjiro smiled, handing her his coat. Minako smiled back and put his coat on. They both headed downstairs.

~Dorm Lounge~

Shinjiro sighed with relief when he saw that no one was in the lounge. He realized that since it was a Monday, everyone was probably at school. He went into the kitchen, with Minako close behind.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Umm…omelet with fried rice sounds good…"

Shinjiro nodded and began cracking some eggs. He put the scrambled eggs in a frying pan. At the same time, he was making the fried rice. Minako was amazed. Shinjiro looked like a pro, the way he was cooking everything. Before she knew it, he was done cooking and had plated the omelet and fried rice in front of her.

"Here."

She bowed to him, and began eating. It was delicious. Minako ate up everything on her plate.

"That was so good! Thank you, Shinjiro!"

Shinjiro blushed a little. "Y-you're welcome."

Minako smiled and took her plate to the counter. Then, Minako began to cry. Shinjiro noticed and ran up to her. "Minako, what's wrong?"

Minako turned around, looked him in the eyes, then hugged him close, her head buried in his chest.

"I…I feel like dirt…I thought that the only person I'd have sex with is the person I loved the most. But I never knew something like that would happen to me…" She began crying more. Shinjiro just stood there, unable to say anything. He just put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Don't worry. Even if the memory is painful, you have to move forward…you have to look back at the good memories." Shinjiro grimaced when he said that. 'You have to move forward, huh? I should take my own advice…'

"Shinjiro?"

"H-huh? Oh, nothing." He had a pained look on his face. "But, take my advice…or else you'll end up…" He hesitated. "…like me…" He said in an almost inaudible tone.

"…I couldn't hear the last part, but thank you for worrying about me, Shinjiro…" She looked Shinjiro in the eyes once again, then kissed him on the lips. Shinjiro looked surprised, but allowed Minako to continue. He wasn't even resisting. He lied down on the kitchen floor, with Minako on top of him. She parted her lips, allowing Shinjiro's tongue to enter. He began exploring her mouth, enjoying her taste. She let out a soft moan, which encouraged Shinjiro to go on. However, Shinjiro stopped and looked away. Minako looked at him.

"Shinjiro?" He looked at the door, then back at her.

"We shouldn't do this…don't hang around me. Spend time with your friends…" Shinjiro got up and walked upstairs without looking back. Minako stared at him, tears flowing down her face.

"Sh-Shinjiro!" As she yelled his name, the front door opened.

"We're home!" Junpei yelled. He saw Minako by the kitchen. "Hey! Feeling better I see? That's good!"

Minako just gazed at the stairs…still crying. Junpei looked at the stairs, then back at Minako. "Uh, Minako-chan?"

Coming back to her senses, she looked at Junpei.

"J-Junpei…" She then hugged him tight, crying. Junpei's eyes went wide. Unsure of what happened, Junpei gently rubbed Minako's back.

"H-hey, come on. What happened to the confident and fearless leader I knew? I'm not sure what happened, but if anyone can get over it, it's you!"

Minako looked up at Junpei and smiled. "You're right, Junpei…thank you…" Junpei smiled back.

"Heh, glad to hear it!"

Minako began looking around. "Where're the others?"

"Oh, Yuka-tan and Fuuka are slowpokes. I actually ran as fast as I could back here, so they're probably still walking back. And Mitsuru-senpai wanted to talk to Akihiko-senpai regarding the next full moon mission."

"Oh, right, I completely forgot about that…when's the next full moon?"

"I think Fuuka said it was on October 4th. That's only a few days away."

Minako nodded. The front door opened, and Yukari and Fuuka walked in. When they saw Minako, they ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Minako! I was so worried…" Yukari began tearing up.

"Minako-chan, are you hungry? You want me to make you something?" Fuuka asked. Minako had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Uh no thanks, Fuuka…I already ate…"

Yukari grinned. "No doubt Shinjiro-senpai made you something, right?" At those words, Minako looked down at her feet. She began to cry again.

"Minako?" Yukari and Fuuka looked at her with concerned looks on their faces. Junpei then realized why Minako was crying earlier.

"Why don't we change the subject? H-hey, the day after tomorrow is the next full moon right? Does anyone know what kind of shadow we'll be facing?" Minako faintly smiled at Junpei, who smiled back.

"Hmmm, until October 4th, I won't be able to figure out any useful information on the shadow…but I say that until then we should continue training." Fuuka said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then, the door opened. Ken walked in the door.

"Hey, Ken-kun! Are you hungry?" Fuuka asked. Ken looked down at his feet.

"No, thanks, but I think I'm just going to work on my homework for the rest of the day…" He silently went upstairs.

"Ken sure looked depressed…as a matter of fact, he's been acting depressed ever since Shinjiro-senpai rejoined SEES…I wonder what happened?" Junpei asked.

"Well, regardless, I say we take it easy today…I don't think anyone's in the mood to go to Tartarus today." Yukari said.

"I agree…I think I'm going to sleep a little more. I'm starting to feel tired." Minako said.

"Ok, in that case, we'll be in the lounge if you need anything." Junpei smiled. Minako nodded and headed up the stairs. When she got to her room, she lied down on the bed. 'I felt like my heart was going to be ripped out…is it because…I'm in love with Shinjiro? …Yeah, that must be it…I should tell him how I feel…' And with that, Minako slowly drifted to sleep…

_ I hoped you all liked this chapter…my next chapter might take longer to upload too, so I hope that you all remain patient with me. I have tons of homework to do. For those that are reading, thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you like the next chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

_ Chapter 8 is finally finished! I decided to base this chapter on Rank 9 of Shinjiro's social link, because I needed some kind of event to get Minako to find his pocket watch…but I couldn't think of any other event. So it might not be as original to start off with, but the end of this chapter is slightly original…I hope haha. I hope you like this chapter, and like always, reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or its characters_

_

* * *

_

~Evening~

Minako woke up after sleeping all afternoon. She felt unusually refreshed, as if she had gained all her confidence back. Even though the day was almost over, she decided to get dressed in her normal clothes. She left her room and went downstairs.

~Dorm Lounge, Evening~

Minako looked around the lounge. It was later than she realized, for everyone else had gone to bed. However, she noticed a certain loner standing by himself in the corner. She walked up to him.

"Hi, Shinjiro…" She said shyly. Shinjiro looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm…do you want to hang out before we go to bed? I'll understand if you don't want to…" Minako felt sad, but smiled.

"Tch. Fine…but is it ok if we stay inside today?" He asked with his usual unreadable expression.

"Oh, sure. What would you like to do?"

"How about we just talk…come here." Shinjiro directed Minako to the couch. Minako obediently sat down. Shinjiro began staring intently at her. An awkward silence filled the room.

"…C'mon, say something."

Minako began to think. "Let's talk about something fun!"

"Yeah, that'd be best…" Shinjiro smiled. He sounded happy.

As Minako began talking, Shinjiro listened to her. She noticed that his expression seemed lonesome. She stopped talking, wondering if she said something wrong. Shinjiro looked at her.

"Are you done? C'mon, tell me more. Encore, encore!" He began to laugh. Minako wasn't sure why he wanted her to do all the talking, but she obediently began talking again. She talked about school, her friends, the clubs she was in. Shinjiro just listened.

"It sounds like you're enjoying your days. You look best when you laugh…so don't cry, got it...?" Shinjiro stared at Minako.

"Of course I won't!" Minako said with confidence.

"Yeah…keep smiling. Just like that." Shinjiro looked downwards. "I gotta make sure I don't leave anything behind…no doubts, no regrets…"

"Leave behind?" Minako had a confused look on her face. Shinjiro's face saddened.

"I keep telling you what to forget and what to remember…what to want and to not want…I'm…selfish, aren't I?"

Minako was taken aback by his question. "That's not true…"

Shinjiro was still frowning. He obviously didn't think she was telling the truth. "…Hey, as long as I'm already being selfish, I want you to do one more thing for me."

"What is it?"

Shinjiro looked Minako straight in the eyes. "You don't have to forgive me…but forvive everything else…"

"Don't have to forgive…?" Minako asked, still confused.

"…You'll understand later." Shinjiro's face saddened again. "It should be like this for a little longer. I just want to be…normal." He began to look at his hands.

"Shinjiro…" Minako looked concerned. However, she felt that he told her something important. She rested her head on his shoulder, and put her hand on his arm. "Everything will be alright…"

Shinjiro looked at her and smiled sadly. "Is it getting late?" He reached into his coat pocket, but his hand came out empty-handed. "…Ugh, I forgot that I don't have my watch."  
"Did you lose it?"

"Yeah, I lost it somewhere. It was a shabby old…pocket watch. I got it from someone sometime ago…damn it…" Shinjiro had a pained look on his face.

'If I could find his pocket watch and give it to him, I'm sure it will make him happy…then maybe I can tell him how I feel…' Minako thought. She decided that after school tomorrow, she should look for his watch.

"It's probably really late…we should get to bed…" Shinjiro said. However, when he looked over at Minako, she was already asleep.

"Heh. Fell asleep already, huh?" Shinjiro picked up Minako bridal-style and headed up the stairs. "Damn…you're heavier than you look…" When he reached her bedroom, Shinjiro lied Minako down on her bed, covering her with the blankets. He was about to leave, when Minako grabbed his hand. Surprised, Shinjiro looked back at her. She was still asleep.

"Shinjiro…" Minako muttered in her sleep. Shinjiro stared at her.

'Is she…dreaming about me? Why would she dream about me, of all people?' Shinjiro began thinking about it, then began blushing profusely. For a minute, he began to fantasize about Minako moaning, wishing that he could _enter_ her.

'Ugh…why am I thinking about something like that? Goddamn it…'

"Shinjiro…" Minako was still dreaming, only this time, tears began running down her cheeks. Shinjiro's eyes widened.

'…Is she dreaming about what happened this morning? I didn't realize that I hurt her…I'm such an idiot…But, I only did that so you wouldn't have to suffer later on. Don't you realize that loving me will only bring you sadness?' Despite his words, however, he grabbed Minako's desk chair and sat down next to her bed.

'…Maybe I'll buy her something to make it up to her…I wonder what she'd like…' As he was pondering it over, he began to fall asleep, still holding Minako's hand.

* * *

_Well, I hope you like this chapter! It's getting so close to the part that makes me cry every single time…but I must endure the pain and sadness! I hope you all will continue to read my story! It's funny though…I know how my story is going to end, but I don't know what to put in the middle…gah it's going to eat away at me. I'll think of something, don't you worry! Thanks again, and please review! 3_


	9. Chapter 9

_ This chapter took longer than I expected to write up…it mostly incorporates Shinjiro's maxed social link event, but the scenery changes to his post-maxed event. There is also a little bit of dialogue I used from his 8__th__ social link event. And there aren't any "sexual" scenes in this chapter, unfortunately…after I wrote the chapter about Minako getting raped, it didn't seem right [to me] for them to have sex shortly after…I hope you like this chapter! And please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters_

~Minako's Room, Early Morning~

*Beep Beep* The alarm clock went off, which caused Minako to wake up.

'I guess it's time to go to school…I should get dressed.' When she got out of bed, she noticed a hand intertwined with hers. She looked up, and saw Shinjiro sleeping on her chair. Minako blushed slightly. 'Maybe I'll let him sleep a little longer.' She began taking off her everyday skirt and put her school skirt on. She then took off her shirt. As she was putting on her uniform shirt, Shinjiro woke up.

"Uhh…." Shinjiro began scratching his head. He looked up and saw Minako without a shirt on.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Shinjiro yelled. He began blushing and turned his head away. Minako turned around.

"Huh? Oh, I was changing into my school uniform…"

"I-I can see that…it's just…nevermind. Just…put your shirt on…" Shinjiro said, still blushing. Minako blushed and put the rest of her uniform on. She looked at the clock.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late! Bye, Shinjiro!" She ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door.

'I'm glad to see that she's back to her normal self…' Shinjiro left her room.

~Gekkoukan High School, After School~

"Ah, it feels good to be back in school!" Minako said, stretching her arms.

"Seriously? Man I wish I could miss school…" Junpei said.

"Don't be stupid! Minako has been through a lot and she deserved to take a day off from school!" Yukari yelled. "So, Minako, you want to hang out? I don't have archery club today."

"Oh, sorry Yukari, but I have to do something today."

"What are you going to do? Hang out with Shinjiro-senpai?" Yukari began snickering.

"N-no, I was going to go to the police station. The next full moon is tomorrow, and we need to be prepared." Minako explained, trying not to blush.

"Oh, well that's understandable…man only one more to go after this one…it feels like it hasn't been that long since the attack on the dorm back in April…" Yukari smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, Yuka-tan, we'll beat the crap outta this shadow like we always do!" Junpei had a wide grin on his face.

"He's right, Yukari, there's nothing to worry about!" Minako said, laughing. "Oh, shoot, I better get going…see ya at the dorm!" Minako yelled and ran off, leaving the other two behind.

~Pawlonia Mall, Police Station~

"You're back, I see…I got some new things…" Officer Kurosawa said. Minako bowed.

"I would like Supreme gloves, Lightning Bow, and a Tobi-botaru sword…oh, and one Indra Bracer please!" Minako replied.

Officer Kurosawa nodded and went in the back. He came out with all the requested items. "Here ya go."

"Thank you!" Minako said and gave him the change. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm kinda looking for something…"

"Now that's up my alley…what're looking for?"

"A pocket watch…" Minako replied. Officer Kurosawa began thinking, then pulled something out of his pocket.

"You mean this one?" He showed her a silver pocket watch. One that looked pretty old.

"Ah! Yes, I think that's it!" She grabs the pocket watch and the items she bought. "Thanks again!" Minako yelled and ran out. On the way back to the dorm, she ran into a certain young "man".

"Hi, Ken-kun! What have you been doing?" Minako said, smiling.

"I was at Naganaki Shrine…" Ken looked downwards.

"Why were you there?"

"I made a vow…to my mom." Ken sounded depressed. Minako decided not to pry any further.

"Oh, well, are you going back to the dorm? It's almost evening. You want to walk back together?" Minako asked.

Ken looked up at her. "Y-you don't have to be so kind to me, Minako-san…but I would like to walk back with you…" Ken said, blushing. Minako smiled and they both walked back to the dorm.

~Dorm Lounge, Evening~

"We're home!" Minako said as she opened the front door. Ken shortly followed suit. The minute he entered the dorm, however, he felt depressed again and slowly walked up the stairs and to his room.

"Why were you with Ken-kun?" Yukari questioned.

"I ran into him on the way back…he said he made a vow…" Minako felt sympathy towards Ken. Being that she lost both of her parents, she understood (or at least thought she understood) what Ken was going through. "…to his mother…" Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka remained silent. Akihiko's face saddened. Shinjiro, who was in his usual empty corner but had heard the whole conversation, had a pained look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I got you all some new weapons!" Minako said, trying to lighten up the situation. She pulled the weapons out from God knows where. "Umm…I have a Lightning Bow for Yukari…a Tobi-botaru sword for Junpei, and Supreme gloves and an Indra Bracer for Akihiko-senpai." She handed them their weapons.

"YES! Finally, I have a new sword! Get ready, ya freaks of nature, it's ass-kicking time!" Junpei yelled, swinging his sword around. Yukari kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"Don't go swinging that sword around! You could kill someone with that!" Yukari yelled. Junpei winced in pain.

As Akihiko and Fuuka tried to calm Yukari and Junpei down, Minako discreetly walked over to where Shinjiro was standing. Shinjiro stared at her.

"You have a weapon for me, I'm guessing?"

Minako shook her head. "Not quite…" She grinned and pulled out a pocket watch out of her pocket.

"!" Shinjiro looked shocked. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it by chance when I went to the police station." Minako handed Shinjiro his pocket watch. He began fiddling with it, then put it safely in his breast pocket.

"Ah I see…" Shinjiro said. "Can you come with me for a minute?" Shinjiro asked.

"Where to?"

"Uh…the shrine, maybe? Anyplace where the others won't be around." Shinjiro said.

Minako grinned. "Can we go to your room, then?"

Shinjiro's eyes widened. "Wh-what? What if the others see you going up with me?"

"They're too preoccupied with arguing to notice." Minako whispered. Before Shinjiro could answer, Minako grabbed his hand and headed upstairs. Shinjiro had an annoyed, yet happy look on his face.

~Shinjiro's Room~

Minako walked in and sat on his bed. Shinjiro just stood there. He had a depressed look on his face.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Minako asked.

"…This isn't really to pay you back, but I want you to have this. I was hesitating about if I should give it to you or not…" Shinjiro handed Minako a leather watch. "I thought it'd look good on you…"

"Thank you very much." Minako smiled. She put the watch on her wrist.

"Yeah…" Shinjiro said, embarrassed. Shinjiro then began looking at his feet. "…Look after Aki…you know he's an idiot. You remember the story about the first fight we had? It was because…I stole a doll from a toy store. Aki's sister couldn't make any friends. I stole it because I thought it'd make her happy. Aki found out about it and beat the crap outta me…and he was crying the whole time. Afterwards, we both went back to the store to return it…and to apologize for what I did. The toy stores owner smacked us both…Heh, he hasn't changed at all from back then. He's stupid, honest, proud, kind…and and crybaby…that's why someone needs to be by his side."

"What about you, Shinjiro?" Minako asked.

"Of course, I'm gonna stick with him." Shinjiro looked downwards. "I ain't worried at all, because I know you're with him. I'm leaving the rest to you." Shinjiro looked kindly at Minako. Minako sensed a strong sense of trust from Shinjiro. She smiled at him.

"I promise that I'll protect them…not just because I'm the leader, but because they're my friends…" Minako said. Shinjiro smiled back.

'I'm glad that I chose this girl to protect them…' without even realizing it, Shinjiro held Minako in a tight embrace. "You're…a pain. You keep messing things up for me…just when I think I have my life all planned out, you're face keeps popping in my head." Shinjiro sighed. Minako didn't understand why he sighed, but she hugged him back. Then…she said it.

"I love you, Shinjiro…"

Shinjiro released her with a surprised look on his face. He was blushing.

"Huh?" Shinjiro couldn't think of anything else to say. Minako tried to lean in closer to him, but he backed away.

"I can't be involved in this sort of thing…especially with you…" Shinjiro frowned. Minako's eyes started tearing up. "Oh, shit! I didn't mean it like that! It's just…" Shinjiro hugged her again, trying to prevent her from crying. "I don't want you to be involved with a guy like me…it will only cause you pain…"

Minako had a confused look on her face. "But –"

"Don't you get it? I've done some things I'm not proud of…and you're very special to me…I don't want you to suffer!" Shinjiro's face looked angry, but Minako could tell that he was holding back his tears.

"…I don't care, Shinjiro…I still love you, and nothing will change that!" Minako said.

Shinjiro sighed. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into…"

Minako shook her head. "I might not know what I'm getting into…but that doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you…" Minako gently touched Shinjiro's cheek. His bottom lip began trembling. Minako leaned in, until her lips connected with his. At that moment, Shinjiro pulled Minako in closer. Minako parted her lips, allowing Shinjiro's tongue to enter. A few minutes later, they both released so they could breathe. Shinjiro looked at Minako.

"Are you sure you're ok…with me?" Shinjiro asked.

Minako smiled. "You're the ONLY one for me…" She placed herself on Shinjiro's lap, where they kissed late into the night. And deep down, Shinjiro was hoping that it would end like this…but…

'…Tomorrow…might be it…Minako, I'm sorry…and…I love you, from the bottom of my heart…'

_ To be honest, this chapter made me tear up a little. Though I'm probably gonna start crying my eyes out when I write the next chapter…*sob* I thank those of you that are still reading my story, and like always, reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, here it is…the chapter I've been dreading the most. This chapter is another chapter that made me cry…but I felt the need to add it, or else my story wouldn't be able to move forward. This chapter is based on the October full moon event…a.k.a Shinjiro's fate. I wasn't sure if I got Mitsuru's personality down when I had to come up with her dialogue. I mainly used the dialogue from the actual game, but added a few extra dialogues in between. I didn't want to change it too much. Anyway, I hope you like (I'll understand if you dislike it, all you Shinjiro fans out there…I disliked it myself haha), and like always, reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters_

_

* * *

_

~October 4th, 2009~

Shinjiro was sitting by himself in the lounge. Everyone else was at school, with the exception of Koromaru. And throughout the rest of the morning, he began thinking about what occurred earlier in the day…

**Flashback…**

Shinjiro woke up after a night of kissing the girl he loved. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. While he was about to go into the kitchen, he ran into Ken.

"…S-Sorry, Shinjiro-san…" Ken said. It sounded like he was trying to hold back his emotions. Shinjiro looked at him.

"…It's alright…" However, as Shinjiro was walking away…

"Meet me in the back alley behind Port Island Station when the Dark Hour starts!" Ken yelled, his hands balled into fists.

"!" Shinjiro turned around to face Ken. Ken's eyes were filled with anger. "…Alright…" Shinjiro said.

"And don't be late…" Ken said, then ran out the front door.

**End Flashback…**

Shinjiro sighed. 'I guess this is it…' At that moment, Minako's face appeared in his head. '…Dammit…' He began to scratch his head. The front door opened, and Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, and Fuuka walked in.

"Hey, Shinji…" Akihiko said. Shinjiro was looking around the room. As expected, Ken didn't return.

"Where're the others?" Shinjiro asked.

"Mitsuru and Arisato have Student Council today, and I don't know where Ken is…" Akihiko's face saddened. Shinjiro nodded. He secretly felt glad that Minako wasn't there…how could he face her knowing that he might not be alive after today? Shinjiro's face saddened as well.

*Cough Cough* Shinjiro began coughing, no doubt from the side effects of the suppressants he's been taking.

"Aragaki-senpai, are you alright!" Fuuka looked worried.

"It's alright…that happens sometimes. I'm going to get something to drink." Shinjiro walked into the kitchen.

"Fuuka, do you have any new information on the shadow today?" Yukari asked. Fuuka shook her head.

"Until the Dark Hour begins, I won't be able to detect anything."

"Guess we should just wait until the others come back, then." Junpei sighed.

~Dorm Lounge, Evening~

Fuuka was on her laptop as usual, getting ready for the big fight. Shinjiro walked down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go out…I'll meet you guys at the destination point, just send me the location." Shinjiro told her.

Fuuka nodded. "Aright." And with that, Shinjiro left the dorm. Shortly after, Minako and Mitsuru returned.

"We're back!" Minako yelled cheerfully.

"Haha, I'm glad you're back in good spirits." Mitsuru smirked.

"Of course! After we beat the crap outta tonight's shadow, there will only be one more shadow left!" Minako smiled.

At that time, Yukari walked in the room. "You sound more like Junpei every time I see you."

Minako looked at her. "Hey, I resent that!" She started laughing. Yukari began laughing too.

"I'm going to the command room…we'll all meet there when the Dark Hour begins." Mitsuru said and went upstairs. Minako, Fuuka, and Yukari nodded and went upstairs as well.

~Command Room, Dark Hour~

"Can you sense anything, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Yes…give me a moment to pinpoint its location…" Fuuka responded while inside Lucia.

"I just hope that there's not two shadows…" Yukari said.

Fuuka seemed shocked. "Yukari-chan, how did you know? I sense two of them!"

Yukari frowned. "Are you serious? Me and my big mouth…"

Akihiko began looking around the room. "Where's Shinji?"

"Aragaki-senpai informed me that he'll be late and that he'll meet us down there. I didn't ask any questions." Fuuka replied.

"Figures. He's always lived by his own rules…"

Yukari looked around as well. "Hey, Ken-kun's not here either…Junpei, go get Ken-kun. Think of it as punishment."

Junpei grimaced. "Punishment? What is this, kindergarten?" Junpei went to get Ken.

"So, are we going or not?" Minako said. She was more than ready to fight the shadows.

"Yes, we should get going." Mitsuru said.

~Iwatodai Strip Mall~

"The shadows are just down from where we are" Fuuka said.

"Very well…Iori, where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't know…he wasn't in his room."

Akihiko looked annoyed. "Dammit, Shinji, where are you?"

Fuuka had a worried look on her face. "Umm…I think we should hurry…"

"Right…Arisato, pick who will be going into battle" Mitsuru said. Minako nodded.

"My team will be…Akihiko-senpai, Yukari, and Aigis."

"Alright…is everyone ready?" Mitsuru asked. Everyone nodded and proceeded to their destination.

~Iwatodai Station~

Two enormous shadows appeared. Fuuka began analyzing them. "They're of the Fortune and Strength arcana! Fight hard!" And with that, the battle began…

…

…

Akihiko dealt the final blow by using Zionga on the Fortune shadow. Thanks to the Indra Bracer, his electricity skill nearly doubled.

"We did it, we beat the shadows!" Minako cheered.

Fuuka nodded. "Good job, everyone, only one more left!"

Junpei was looking around. "…Where's Shinjiro-senpai and Ken?"

Everyone looked around as well. There was no sign of them.

"Hmm…let's go back to the dorm; they might have gone back there…" Mitsuru said. Akihiko wasn't paying attention. His eyes became saddened. Mitsuru looked annoyed.

"Akihiko, are you listening?"

Akihiko suddenly remembered something. "Today is…October 4th, huh?"

"…And?" Yukari asked.

Akihiko's face became serious. "You guys go on ahead…I'm gonna go look for them for awhile…" and with that, Akihiko ran off.

"What was that about?" Junpei asked.

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru sounded worried.

Meanwhile…

~Back Alley, Dark Hour~

Ken was standing alone, spear firmly in hand. A figure arrived and stood in front of him.

"You came…" Ken said.

"…" Shinjiro remained silent.

"Ken continued to talk. "I'm surprised you abandoned the operation…do you know why I asked you to meet me here? Two years ago today…October 4th…That was the day my mom died here. They called it an accident…but it wasn't. I saw the whole thing…You murdered her!"

"…"

"Since then, it's been one bad thing after another…and all I get from people is sympathy, no matter where I go. What's the point in living…?" I even thought about killing myself…but Mom wouldn't have wanted that…That's why I decided that I had to find her killer - - YOU!"

There was a short silence, before Ken continued to talk.

"You said once that you wanted to forget what happened on that day…So, when I found out it was a full moon today, I knew I had to confront you…today, Mom is watching over me. I'll make you remember what you did to her! I'm gonna kill you!"

"…Do it."

At the same time…

~Command Room, Dark Hour~

Everyone arrived back at the dorm…no one was there.

"Huh? No one's here…" Yukari said.

"Anyway, why was Akihiko-senpai acting so weird? What's so special about October 4th?" Junpei asked.

Mitsuru began thinking. "October the 4th…*gasp* that's right! I was so caught up in the operation that I didn't realize it. This is the day Amada's mother was killed!"

Everyone was shocked.

"You serious?" Junpei said.

Mitsuru suddenly had a very serious expression on her face. "Yamagishi, I need you to find the two of them immediately. There's a good chance that they're together. Akihiko must have already realized that…"

"I-I understand." Fuuka said and summoned Lucia.

"Umm…what's going on?" Yukari questioned.

Mitsuru's face saddened. "Although her death was officially as an accident…We're the ones who killed Amada's mother…"

For the second time, everyone was shocked.

"It was two years ago, when we were pursuing an unusual shadow that had escaped into the city…we were in a residential area, but the shadow was all we were thinking about…Aragaki was still new, and he momentarily lost control of his power…Unfortunately, there was a casualty: Amada's mother.

Minako eyes widened, unsure whether she heard Mitsuru correctly or not. 'Shinjiro…_killed _Ken-kun's mother? That…that can't be…'

Junpei was shocked. "No way… are you shittin' me!"

"Then, to Ken-kun, senpai is…" Yukari said, just as surprised as Junpei was.

Mitsuru cut in. "Amada volunteered to join us. But, now that I think about it…"

Fuuka cut in next. "I found them! They're together, and another persona-user is nearby…"

"Akihiko?"

"No, it's…It's a member of Strega!" Fuuka began panicking.

"That's not good." Junpei said.

"Ugh, it's an absolute nightmare!" Mitsuru ran out of the command room.

Yukari looked at her. "Senpai!" She then looked at the others. "C'mon!"

Minako and the others began running after Mitsuru. Minako still couldn't believe what she had heard…Shinjiro had killed Ken's mother…regardless, with a member of Strega close to Shinjiro and Ken, she knew they had to get there fast…

~Back Alley, Dark Hour~

"Do it…I won't stop you. You're right…I wanted to forget. That's why I left the group, and tried to suppress my power…but, nothing I did could erase the memory…and now I find myself here - - the last place I wanna be." Shinjiro said.

"…" Ken remained silent, looking down at his feet.

Shinjiro continued. "It's my fault…this is what I deserve. But…let me give you one warning…"

Ken looked up. "Warning?"

"If you decide to take my life, you'll end up like me. Just remember that…"

"Is that supposed to change my mind…?"

"Even if all you have now is hatred, one day you'll regret it."

Ken's face filled with anger. "Shut up! That's a load of crap!"

"He is correct."

Shinjiro and Ken turned their attention to a certain tattooed pale-faced man.

"There is no reason for him to feel regret…That is the nature of revenge. Is it not permissible to kill those who are themselves killers?" Takaya questioned.

Ken looked downwards. "Th-That's right."

"Whaddaya want?" Shinjiro interrupted.

"The loss of Chidori has posed a bit of a challenge for us…but we cannot simply ignore your meddling." Takaya took out a gun.

"You bastard…" Shinjiro said.

Takaya continued on. "Do not fear. This life is but a stepping stone. Salvation shall be yours…"

"What!" Shinjiro stood in front of Ken.

"My…trying to protect your would-be murderer? You cannot defy fate…whether or not it comes at this boy's hand or not, you will die tonight…"

"…" Shinjiro remained silent.

Ken intervened. "What's he talking about!"

"You've been taking those pills for some time now…you don't have much longer." Takaya said.

"That's bullshit!" Shinjiro yelled.

"Listen to your body…you know it to be true."

"…!" Shinjiro didn't deny it.

Ken got angrier. "What does he mean…? You're going to die…? No matter what I do? That's not fair! All this time…! I've been waiting for this!"

"The cause of death is not of importance. Besides, the breath of life is faint in you as well, child…after killing him, you were planning to join him, were you not?" Takaya asked rather coldly.

"…" Ken looked downwards again.

"Ken, don't…" Shinjiro began.

Takaya interrupted, holding up his gun. "Since you are both destined to perish, allow me to do the honors…a slight change in timing shouldn't matter too much."

"Go to Hell!" As Shinjiro tried to grab the gun from Takaya, Takaya pulled the trigger, a bullet entering Shinjiro's chest.

"Ugh…!" Shinjiro fell to the ground, one knee still holding him up.

"*gasp* N-no…" Ken was shocked.

"Now then…with what little life you have left, answer me this…there is one like Chidori among you, is there not? This has enabled you to locate and defeat those we wish to protect. Now tell me…which one of you is it? If you don't expedite your answer, then this will hurt you more than it hurts me." Takaya kicked Shinjiro in his wounds.

"Ugh…ah…" Shinjiro winced from the pain. Ken gasped.

"…What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Takaya smirked.

"Th-There's…no one…" Shinjiro said, in pain.

"…" Takaya was about to kick Shinjiro again, when Ken spoke up.

"Wait! It-It's me!"

"Is that true?"

Ken hesitated. "…Yes. That's the only reason they let me join."

"Ken…no…!" Shinjiro yelled. Takaya kicked him, causing Shinjiro to fall to the ground. "Agh!"

"…Quiet. You had your chance."

Ken looked down. "It doesn't matter anymore…I'll never have my revenge…I have no reason to live…"

"…I see. So, you have achieved resolution. How enviable…Then, you shall be first. Rest peacefully…" Takaya aimed his gun at Ken.

"Mom…"

"…!"

Takaya pulled the trigger, and someone fell to the ground.

"…What…? Huh…!" Ken stood, astonished. Shinjiro, at the very last second, shielded Ken, causing another bullet to lodge itself in his chest. He began to cough up blood.

Takaya stared at Shinjiro. "…What is the meaning of this? Why would you risk your life to save the child?"

"A…Ah…" Ken was speechless. "Shinjiro-san…"

"Shinji!" A voice could be heard in the distance.

"And now your comrades arrive. Is there any moment of joy they won't intrude upon…?" Takaya sighed. "Perhaps another time, then…" Takaya left just as the other SEES members ran up to the scene. Akihiko got there first.

"Shinji! Shinji, hey! Hang in there!"

Ken was still speechless.

Minako ran right behind Mitsuru. She could see Akihiko and Ken…and Shinjiro, covered with his own blood.

"Shinjiro!" Mitsuru yelled.

"Senpai!" Yukari yelled, catching up with everyone.

"Shinjiro-senpai!" Junpei yelled.

Fuuka's eyes were on the brink of tears. "No…"

"Shinjiro…" Minako began crying, and kneeled beside Shinjiro. She was afraid to touch him, at the risk of hurting him more. Shinjiro looked at her, smiled, then looked up at Ken.

"Ken…"

Ken looked downwards, speechless.

"Heh…why the long face? Isn't this…what you wanted? It's alright…give yourself time…let your anger be your strength. You're still just a kid, Ken…you got your whole life ahead of ya…So don't waste it…make it your own…okay?"

"But, I…I…!" Ken couldn't think of anything to say.

Shinjiro looked at Akihiko. "…Aki. Take care of 'im…"

Akihiko's face saddened. "…I will."

Shinjiro then turned to look at Minako, whose eyes were filled with tears. "Don't cry…Minako…this is how…it should be…" With the little strength he had, Shinjiro wiped the tears from Minako's eyes.

"Shinjiro…you can't leave me…I…" Minako hesitated. "…I love you, Shinjiro!"

Mitsuru was speechless. Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka, the only ones who knew already, stood beside Minako. However, Akihiko felt like crying. It felt like his heart had split in two…and yet, he said nothing. Instead, he waited for Shinjiro's response.

Shinjiro stared at her and smiled. "…I…love you too…" were his last words, before he collapsed in Minako's arms…unconscious.

Fuuka kneeled beside Shinjiro's body. It was very faint, but she sensed that he was still alive. "The hospital…w-we need to get him to the hospital…"

Mitsuru's face was sullen. "Y-yes, let's waste no time…" She gasped. "It's the Dark Hour…until it ends, the doctor's won't be…"

Yukari got worried. "No…then is he not going to make it!"

"Ah…Ah…Aaaaaaaaaagh…!" Ken broke down and began crying, pounding his fists on the concrete. It took all of Minako's willpower to prevent her from doing the same. And then, finally, the Dark Hour ended…

* * *

_*sigh* I keep reading this chapter, and the more I do…the more I WISH that there was an animated cut scene for it in the game…I feel like killing Takaya for what he did…_

_Oh, and if any of you are hoping that Minako will be mad/incredibly angry at Ken for what he did…I'm leaning more towards of her character being depressed more than mad, and hopefully they will get through it together (I'm sorry, but I just can't stay mad at Ken-kun! He's so adorable…). Oh, and you know that these events were all flashbacks, right (cause in the first chapter, I started it off with "~Beginning of the Year~"or something like that)? Well, after the next chapter or so, I'll make it in the present again. The present in my story is on Christmas Eve…just a little heads up, kay? Just a little heads up for what there is to come! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review!_

_PS: I'm not sure if I'm the only one who noticed this, and this was NOT intended, but I noticed that this is my Chapter 10…and this chapter takes place on October 4__th__…and October is the 10__th__ month of the year…sorry. Don't mind me and my weird way of thinking haha._


	11. Chapter 11

_ This chapter didn't turn out as well as the last one…again, I'm not that good with Akihiko/Minako moments. Ok, so the middle of this chapter is sort of an AkihikoxMinako moment, but towards the end of the chapter, it turns into sort of a KenxMinako moment (because Ken's so adorable). I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And like always, reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters_

_

* * *

_

By the time Shinjiro was admitted to the hospital, he could no longer breathe on his own. The constant *beeps* coming from a machine were the only signs that Shinjiro was alive. That night, no one said a word.

A few days past…

…

~Gekkoukan High School, After School~

"Akihiko-senpai visits Shinjiro-senpai regularly. He said that he's doing alright so far…despite being in a coma…" Junpei said.

"And after that event, Ken-kun hasn't returned…" Yukari's face saddened.

"It's all my fault…I thought it was strange that Aragaki-senpai told me he'd be late, but I said nothing." Fuuka looked depressed.

"Don't blame yourself, Fuuka…" Yukari tried to comfort her.

"Putting that aside, where's Minako-tan?" Junpei asked. Yukari looked downwards.

"She said that she was going to student council today."

"You serious? After all she's been through…?" Junpei said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah…although, I have a feeling that she's trying to be tough for Shinjiro-senpai's sake. He told her not to cry, afterall…" Yukari's face saddened even more.

"I feel like I should be there to protect her…yet I do not know what she is going through since I cannot compute human emotions." Aigis said in her monotone voice, looking down.

"It's alright Aigis…Hey, we're back at the dorm." Yukari said.

"Hey, why don't we make some dinner for Minako-tan when she gets home? Shinjiro-senpai taught you some recipes, right Fuuka?" Junpei asked.

Fuuka looked surprised. "Uh, yes he did, but-"

"Then it's settled!" Junpei ran into the dorm.

Yukari looked at Fuuka. "What's wrong, Fuuka?"

Fuuka seemed troubled. "I-It's just that…is it a good idea to do this? It might make Minako sadder, us cooking like Aragaki-senpai…"

Yukari nodded. "You have a point…why don't we talk to Akihiko-senpai when he gets home first…" Fuuka agreed and they went in the dorm.

~Student Council Room, After School~

Minako sat patiently, waiting for the meeting to be over. She wasn't even paying attention to the meeting. Instead, she stared out of the window.

"Minako-kun, are you listening?"

Minako snapped back into reality and turned her head. Hidetoshi was looking at her with an annoyed, yet somewhat worried, look on his face.

"O-Oh, sorry…I've been through a lot lately. Mitsuru-senpai, may I be excused?" Minako asked. Mitsuru's face was sullen.

"It's alright, Arisato, you may leave early today."

Minako politely bowed, then walked out of the room.

Hidetoshi looked more worried. "Did I say something to offend her?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "No…someone very precious to her is currently in the hospital…with a very slim chance of survival. Let's cut this meeting short for today…this meeting is adjourned."

Meanwhile…

Minako began walking to the front door of the school, her face looking depressed. She was passing the club rooms, when she ran into someone.

"Oof! S-Sorry about that…" She looked up and noticed that she ran into Akihiko. He looked just as surprised as she did.

"Minako? Are you alright?" Akihiko offered his hand to help her up. Minako smiled sadly and grabbed his hand, pulling herself to her feet.

"Thank you, Akihiko-senpai…I-I mean, Akihiko…are you walking back to the dorm, now?"

Akihiko flinched for a moment. "Y-Yeah…would you like to walk back together?"

Minako nodded. Akihiko smiled sadly and they both began walking back to the dorm.

…

…

There was an awkward silence the whole way back. Akihiko finally broke the silence.

"The doctors told me that Shinji might not wake up for awhile…"

Minako looked down. "I-Is that so?" '…Jerk…'

Akihiko sighed. "You have to move on…don't be stuck on what happened in the past. You have to face life head-on…just like how Shinji faced death head-on…"

Minako looked angry. "Look who's talking…you were the one who couldn't get over his sister's death."

Akihiko stopped walking, and grabbed Minako's arm. She looked back at him.

"…What happened to Shinji made me realize what a fool I've been. Seeing as how much time you two spent together…" Akihiko bit his lip, forcing back his pain and sorrow. "…I'm sure something happened between you and Shinji to help you move on as well?"

At that moment, Shinjiro's voice popped in her head.

"_You don't have to forgive me…but forgive everything else."_

…

"_Don't cry…Minako…this is how…it should be…"_

Minako looked up at Akihiko, then ran into his arms, crying. Akihiko looked surprised, but hugged her back. He waited for her to calm down.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm sorry…" Minako replied, wiping away her tears.

"No…I should be the one telling you that…I shouldn't have said those things to you like that." Akihiko's face saddened. Minako gently touched Akihiko's cheek and smiled, as if telling her that she forgives him. A faint blush appeared on his face.

"Why are you so…?" Akihiko began. "…Nevermind…"

Minako looked at him with a questionable look on her face. They began walking again, and they arrived at the dorm.

~Dorm Lounge, Evening~

Akihiko and Minako walked in. Junpei ran up to them.

"Hey, Akihiko-senpai, Minako-tan!"

"H-Hey, Junpei…" Minako smiled. Akihiko saw her face and smiled as well.

"Oh, Mitsuru told me to tell you guys to cancel any plans you have tonight. She wanted to talk to us about something."

"Awww why did it have to be tonight?" Junpei stopped when he saw Akihiko's serious face. "Uhh…nevermind."

~Dorm Lounge, Late Evening~

Mitsuru gathered everyone in the lounge. She looked serious.

"We need to discuss what to do with Amada."

Fuuka looked worried. "Shouldn't we go look for him first? He must be scared right now, all alone…"

"We need to stop treating him like a kid. He'll return to the dorm when he wants to return." Akihiko said. Yukari and Junpei looked at each other.

"Hmm…Arisato, what do you think?" Mitsuru asked.

"…I agree with Akihiko-senpai. We can't keep treating him like a child." Minako had a serious expression on her face.

But before Mitsuru could answer, Fuuka cut in.

"I can't wait any longer, I'm going right now to-"

Before she finished talking, however, someone opened the front door: It was Ken. He walked to where everyone was.

"Ken-kun!" Yukari yelled.

"Thank goodness…I was so worried…" Fuuka said.

Ken looked surprised. "You were?"

"Amada, can you still fight?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes…I-I promise I won't run away again." Ken nodded.

"You sure?" Junpei asked.

Ken smiled. "Yes…"

Mitsuru smirked. "Alright, I'll talk to the chairman. You should all relax for tonight." Mitsuru walked upstairs. Shortly after, Minako began walking upstairs as well.

"Minako? Where are you going?" Yukari asked.

"Just to my room…I want to be alone for awhile." Minako said. Yukari nodded. While Minako walked upstairs, Ken began staring at her.

~Minako's Bedroom~

Minako was lying on her bed. '*sigh* Akihiko already told me to move on…and I knew that what he said is the right thing to do…so why do I still feel so sad?'

*knock knock*

Minako looked up, got out of bed, and opened the door.

"!" Ken was standing there, looking downwards.

"…Wh-What's wrong, Ken-kun?" Minako asked.

"I-I wanted to talk to you…" Ken said. Minako nodded and allowed Ken to enter her room. Ken sat on Minako's bed.

"…So, what did you want to talk about?" Minako asked.

Ken continued to look downwards. "…Do you…hate me, Minako-san?"

Minako's eyes widened. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because if I hadn't called Shinjiro-san out to meet me, he wouldn't have…" Ken closed his eyes. Minako frowned, then she sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I was never mad at you, Ken-kun…I guess I was more mad at myself for not being able to do anything to help Shinjiro when it really mattered."

Ken stared at her. She stared back at him with her innocent crimson eyes. Ken blushed a bright red, then looked away.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Minako-san?" Ken asked.

"Because you're my friend, Ken-kun!" Minako replied. Ken looked surprised.

"I'm your friend? Even after all that I've done?"

Minako smiled. "Of course you are. I wouldn't be able to get through this without you…" Minako hugged Ken. Ken reluctantly hugged her back. His face got hot and began to turn red again.

"…You're still suffering, aren't you, Minako-san?" Ken asked. It was Minako's turn to look surprised.

"…You're very smart, Ken-kun…" She smiled sadly. Ken looked at her.

"…Why don't you visit Shinjiro-san in the hospital? I've read that even though someone is in a comatose state, they can still hear what's going on around them."

Minako looked at Ken. "But Shinjiro is in critical condition…he's not allowed to have visitors."

"That hasn't stopped Sanada-san…the others told me he sometimes skips school now to visit him." Ken replied.

Minako smiled. "Maybe I should visit him then…when should I, though? I don't want it to be a random visit…I want it to be meaningful…"

Ken began thinking. "How about Christmas Eve? That's a pretty special day for couples…or so I was told."

"That's a great idea, Ken-kun! And thank you for talking with me…it means a lot…" Minako said.

Ken smiled. "I'm just glad to see you smiling again, Minako-san."

Minako began chuckling. "How about we get through this together? You're one of my best friends, afterall!"

Ken's eyes widened, but he smiled. "Yes…let's get through this…together…"

Ken and Minako smiled at each other, then continued to talk late into the night.

* * *

_ Ok, Chapter 11 is done! Thank you all for still reading my story! When I wrote the KenxMinako scene, I just wanted to hug Ken-kun tight! Oh, and after this story, it jumps to the story's present day, which is Christmas Eve! In other words, next chapter is a ShinjiroxMinako moment! YAY! Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me! And I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read my story to the very end! _


	12. Chapter 12

_ Here's Chapter 12! Sorry for the delay…too much school work, too little time for writing my fanfic. I actually have tons of homework now, but I decided to work on my fanfic instead lol. I'm such a bad influence as a student xD Ok, so basically, in this chapter, Minako visits Shinjiro and recaps on all the things that happened so far. Hope you all like it, and like always, reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_PS: Sorry if this chapter is a little short_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters_

_

* * *

_

~Gekkoukan High School, Christmas Eve~

Minako walked out of her classroom. She was headed down the stairs.

"Minako! Where are you headed? Me and Fuuka were thinking about having a girl's night for Christmas Eve, you wanna join us?" Yukari asked.

Minako shook her head. "Sorry, Yukari, I can't…I am going to visit Shinjiro-senpai in the hospital today…"

Yukari nodded as if she understood. "Ok, don't be out too late though...hey, have you made your decision on what to do yet? It's almost December 31."

Again, Minako shook her head. "No…but I'll make sure to make a decision when the time comes, don't you worry."

"Ok, then see you back at the dorm…maybe." Yukari said, giving Minako a wink. Minako smiled and waved back at Yukari while she ran out the school's entrance.

~Tatsumi Port Island Memorial Hospital~

Minako walked in the entrance into the waiting room. She went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, where is Shinjiro Aragaki's room?"

The woman behind the desk looked up at Minako, then began looking through a file.

"Shinjiro Aragaki…ah, Aragaki-san. He's down the East Hall, the last room to the left. But, he's currently in critical condition and isn't allowed any visitors." The woman said.

Minako nodded and was about to leave. However, she noticed that the woman's back was turned away. Minako then quietly walked down the hall, making sure the woman didn't see her. She walked down the hall to the last door on the left and opened it. When she walked in, she saw Shinjiro lying on his bed. He was connected to various machines and had an IV needle in his arm. Minako quietly closed the door behind her, grabbed a chair, and sat next to him.

"Hi, Shinjiro…it's good to see you again…" Minako smiled sadly, putting her hand on Shinjiro's hand.

"I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve…a lot has happened since you…y'know…" Minako closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"…We defeated the final Shadow…turned out that defeating all the shadows was all an elaborate plan by Ikutsuki-san. He also killed Mitsuru-senpai's father before committing suicide. I guess you can call it that…he did basically walk of the edge of Tartarus after all." Minako frowned.

"I also met Ryoji Mochizuki…he was a new transfer student. We all went on the Kyoto trip together. It was fun. I felt sorry for the guys though…they were caught in the hot springs when Mitsuru-senpai, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis and I were in it. When Mitsuru-senpai spotted them, Junpei, Akihiko-senpai, and Ryoji-kun literally turned into ice. She said she was going to "execute" them…whatever that means. Though I don't think I'd want to know. When we returned to the dorm, the girls gave the guys the cold shoulder the rest of the day…even Ken-kun was mad at them. I wished you could have been there…it wasn't as fun without you…" Minako's face was sullen.

"Not long after, Strega decided to interfere again…Takaya shot Junpei, but he survived…Chidori revived him at the cost of her own life. He was depressed for about a week. I tried to sympathize with him, but he was still sad. I guess I can understand why…I felt the exact same way after what happened to you…" Minako remained silent for awhile, then began talking again.

"And if that wasn't enough…we learned that Ryoji-kun is an appriser to Nyx, signaling the affirmation of The Fall. He was also an incomplete form of the 13th Arcana, Death, and fought Aigis ten years ago…with no way of beating him, Aigis ended up sealing him inside someone standing nearby…me. Everyone was shocked when they found out. Junpei even lashed out at me…I wonder how you would have reacted, huh Shinjiro…?" Minako looked at Shinjiro's face. His eyes were closed, completely void of emotions.

"Ryoji-kun doesn't want us to suffer, so he gave us a choice: to either live our lives the way it is in fear of our appending death…or I can kill Ryoji-kun, thus losing all of our memories regarding The Fall and the Dark Hour. I don't want to lose my memories, or kill Ryoji-kun, but…" Minako bit her lip.

"…Nyx is supposedly unbeatable, which means that we'll suffer greatly if we lose. Ryoji-kun gave me until New Years Eve to make a decision, but I'm not sure anymore. Shinjiro…what should I do?" MInako looked at Shinjiro. She began to cry.

"I wish you were here with me…with _us_. You would have been able to come up with an answer. All I'm doing is second-guessing myself. Some leader I turned out to be, huh?" Minako smiled sadly, still crying.

"Please Shinjiro…I can't do this without you…please, say something!" Minako said, making sure she didn't raise her voice. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

'…This isn't like you…'

"?" Minako turned to face Shinjiro. He was still unconscious.

'…Come on, you have to have confidence in yourself…cheer up…'

"…Shinjiro?" Minako thought she was hearing things.

'I thought I told you not to cry…you look best when you smile…'

"!" Minako wiped her eyes.

"Shinjiro…what should I do?"

'…I don't have that answer. Only you can come up with the answer to that question…but…whatever you decide, I know it will be the right decision…'

"…" Minako grabbed Shinjiro's hand, and held it close to her beating heart.

"Y-You're right, Shinjiro…I'm the leader…I carried Death within me. Only I can come up with _the answer_." Minako looked at the watch Shinjiro gave her. It read 10:45pm.

"Visiting hours were over a few hours ago…of course, you aren't supposed to have visitors in the first place." Minako smiled.

"I know what I'm going to do now…I'm not going to live in fear, but I don't want to forget everything either. I'm going to fight. I have to face things head on, right?" Minako stood up from her chair, releasing Shinjiro's hand from her grip.

"Thank you Shinjiro…for everything. Just watch me; I'll defeat Nyx…NO MATTER WHAT THE COST IS…" Minako leaned in, and gently kissed Shinjiro's cheek. She then went to the door and left. However, as soon as Minako left, tears began flowing down Shinjiro's cheeks.

'I'm proud of you…Minako…'

_The resolution in Minako's heart has awakened a new Persona…Orpheus has given rise to Messiah!_

_

* * *

_

_Well, I hoped you liked it! I could feel the amount of emotion in that hospital room lol. Towards the end when Shinjiro began crying, he IS still in a coma…but I decided to make it seem like he heard everything Minako said, and thus he subconsciously began to cry (so much for badass, huh? He is such a moe). Also, the last part about Minako's resolution…I know that didn't happen in the game, but it's proven from the ending theme that Messiah is, in fact, the MC's ultimate Persona. And since Orpheus looks like Messiah in a way (more the male MC's persona, less FMC's persona), I decided to give Minako a resolution event as well, despite her being the wild card. I remember how much of a pain it was doing all those fusion quests just to obtain Nata Taishi to fuse Alice, then fuse Thanatos in order to fuse Messiah. So I decided to make it easier for Minako haha. Anyways, hoped you liked it, and please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_ Ok, Chapter 13 is here! This chapter is mainly the fight between Minako and Nyx. I mostly used dialogue from the game, but I improvised with some of the dialogue so I can remove some of the needless dialogue from the game. I hope you like this chapter! And like always, reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters_

_

* * *

_

~January 31, 2010~

"It's finally come to this…We've been through so much up to this point…" Yukari said.

"Yes…and remember, once we enter Tartarus, there's no turning back…is everyone ready?" Mitsuru asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Junpei said.

"Hey, we should meet sometime after the battle is over…" Yukari suggested. Everyone looked at her.

"Like when? And where?" Junpei asked.

"For the date, I say it has to be a special day…" Fuuka said.

"Hey, how about Graduation Day?"

"Graduation Day! Yes, it's perfect! You're smart, Yukari-san!" Ken said, smiling.

"Graduation Day it is!" Junpei said. Minako, Akihiko, and Mitsuru smiled.

"Then, what about where we meet?" Minako asked.

"Well, it shouldn't be the dorm, since we'll return here once the battle is over anyways…" Fuuka said.

"It should be someplace with a view…where you can see all of Iwatodai…" Yukari said.

"Someplace with a view, huh?" Ken began thinking.

"Hey, how about the school's roof?" Fuuka suggested.

"Yes! That's the perfect place!" Minako said. Everyone agreed.

"Then, if everyone's ready, let's go to Tatarus…" Mitsuru left the command room. Yukari and Fuuka smiled at each other and walked out as well. Junpei and Koromaru were excited and ran after them. Ken had a determined look on his face and quietly walked out. As Minako was about to leave, Akihiko grabbed her arm.

"We have to give it our all, Minako…I have faith in you." Akihiko told her.

Minako looked at him. "I believe in you, too…"

Then, Akihiko looked up, then back at her. "Do you hear that? Shinji's telling us to beat the crap outta Nyx."

Minako's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Yes…I hear him. Let's give it our all…for Shinjiro too." Akihiko nodded. They smiled and walked out together.

~Tartarus~

"Ugh…dammit!" Jin yelled as he almost collapsed. "What are you waiting for? Finish me off! I'd give anything for Takaya!"

"Why do you care about Takaya so much?" Akihiko asked.

"You people wouldn't understand…Takaya showed me the light when I was in the darkness…he told me 'don't look to the past…simply live in the moment. To be honest, I don't care about the past anymore, but Takaya's wish…must be…fulfilled!"

Everyone had sullen looks on their faces. As Jin finished talking, shadows began to emerge from Tartarus.

"Dammit, we've wasted too much time! Let's go!" Akihiko yelled. Mitsuru's face was still sullen, but she continued up the stairs.

"But…we can't just leave him!" Junpei yelled back.

"Idiots! I don't want your pity!" Jin yelled.

"…" Yukari walked up the stairs.

"…I can't just leave him to fight the shadows alone!" Minako said.

Akihiko glared at her. "Are you just gonna die with him, then? Think about why we're here!"

"…" Junpei had a pained look on his face, but went upstairs. Akihiko went upstairs as well.

"Minako-san…" Aigis frowned and went upstairs.

"…Let's go…" Fuuka took Minako by the hand. Minako looked back at Jin, closed her eyes, and continued up the stairs.

Jin looked back at them, then looked at the shadows.

"Look at these disgusting creatures…there's no way in hell I'll allow you to devour me!" Jin grabbed a grenade from his briefcase and took off the safety…while still holding it in his hand. There was a loud explosion.

When they heard the loud noise, the team had sullen expressions on their faces. But they continued to move on.

~Near the top of Tartarus~

"Ugh…so…you've beaten me…I never would have guessed that it would come to this. Now…kill me…" Takaya said.

Minako stared at him, and shook her head.

"Sorry, but we don't intend to kill you here…" Akihiko said.

Junpei nodded. "Yeah, lie there and repent on what you've done."

Takaya smirked. "…You are indeed strange beings…but you are all foolish. No one could defeat Nyx…" Takaya lost consciousness.

"Nyx will appear at the top of Tartarus, is everyone ready?" Fuuka asked. Everyone nodded, looking more determined than ever. Then, they journeyed to the top of Tartarus.

~Tartarus Peak~

Everyone arrived to the top of Tartarus.

"Guys, look! The moon's…warped!" Yukari stated. Everyone looked up. The moon was huge, with the same yellow color. Then something came from the moon, and landed in front of them.

"Huh! R-Ryoji-kun!" Yukari was shocked.

"That was my name for a time…I didn't mind it. But now, I am merely a harbinger of The Fall…though it would be more correct to say that is what I once was. There is no longer a distinction between Nyx and myself…" Nyx Avatar replied.

"Is that so…? Well regardless, I don't regret my decision. I'll defeat you, no matter what you are!" Akihiko yelled.

"I see…then, you must already know. What people fear most…what they try to ignore…that is what I am." Nyx avatar said.

"We know that already." Ken replied.

"Yeah…everyone does." Akihiko said.

"It's the one certainty for all living things." Mitsuru said.

"Then you must also understand that it is futile to resist. Will you still face me? There must be trembling in your hearts…" Nyx avatar asked.

Junpei looked serious. "Yeah, of course I'm scared…but who cares about that right now? I got too much to live for!"

"I'm not gonna live in fear anymore!" Yukari yelled. "Being alive means not turning away from death…so I won't cower, not even to you!"

"…I will stop you, even if I must sacrifice myself to do so, I do this of my own choice!" Aigis said.

"…I see." Nyx Avatar said.

"I will defeat you now!" Minako yelled.

"Come to me, Minako…"

"Get ready everyone!" Fuuka yelled. "Nyx…she's coming! I'm also sensing multiple shadows approaching from the lower floors!"

"Standby team, intercept those shadows! This is the final battle…failure is not an option!" Mitsuru yelled. And thus, the battle began.

…

…

"Messiah! Finish it!" Minako yelled. Messiah rose up into the air and casted Megidolaon…Nyx Avatar was defeated. However, right when Nyx Avatar lost, he began floating towards the moon.

"Look, Ryoji-kun's being swallowed by the moon! No, wait that's not it…is the moon getting closer?" Fuuka yelled.

The team looked up in horror as the moon's exterior opened, revealing what looked like a giant metal eyeball.

"What the hell is that?" Akihiko asked.

All of a sudden, the moon unleashed a huge gravitational force upon the Earth.

"Ugh…What is this? It feels like something's…crushing me…" Ken struggled to say. He collapsed.

"K-Ken…? Argh!" Akihiko collapsed.

"Nngh…" Yukari and Fuuka collapsed.

"Dammit!" Junpei collapsed.

"We've come this far; I refuse to submit!" Mitsuru yelled. Nyx gave off another impact of gravitational force.

…

…

'…I can't give up…not now!' Minako managed to stand up on her own.

"How…can you still move?" Yukari asked.

Minako's body felt light. She looked up at Nyx.

"Minako!" Akihiko yelled. "Wait…are you going to go alone?"

Minako was enveloped in a bright glow, and began floating towards Nyx.

"Don't go!" Aigis screamed.

"No way…why?" Yukari yelled.

Junpei looked frustrated. "Dammit…why the hell can't we stand up?"

"Wait…please…we've been through too much together…!" Yukari yelled.

"Urgh…dammit!" Junpei yelled.

"I said WAIT! Come back, you idiot!" Yukari pleaded.

…

…

Minako floated inside Nyx…where the true final battle will begin.

…

'Death'. Nyx casted Death upon Minako. She withstood the attack and used her naginata to attack back.

'Death'. Minako took a critical hit and fell down, but still withstood the attack. Then, she heard the voices of Ken, Akihiko, and Mitsuru.

"_There's nothing we can do?"_

"_Don't give up! We have to believe in her!"_

"_Give her strength! Take my life if you must!"_

Their voices regenerated some of Minako's strength back.

'Death'.

"I…can't fall here!" Minako yelled. She then heard the voices of Yukari, Fuuka, and Junpei.

"_Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine, too!"_

"_She's going to face it all by herself!"_

"_No, she's not alone! I won't let her die!"_

Once again, some of her strength came back.

"Hyaa!" Minako attacked Nyx with her naginata.

'Death'. This time, Minako blocked the attack. She then heard the voices of Koromaru and Aigis.

"_*bark* *bark*"_

"_I won't allow this world to be destroyed!"_

More of her strength came back to her…but…it still wasn't enough.

"N-No…I don't have enough strength! Was all this…just a waste? Am I really…going to let my friends down?"

"_You're giving up already?" _A voice called out.

"!" Minako recognized that voice. "…Sh-Shinjiro?"

"…_Alright…Let's do this…" _Shinjiro's voice echoed in Minako's ears. His voice allowed Minako to regain all of her strength.

'…I have to face things head on…' Minako reached out towards Nyx. "Great Seal…" And then, Minako's whole body was engulfed in a shining light…and Nyx was sealed away for all eternity.

…

…

The rest of the team managed to stand up. They were surrounded by an unknown space.

"Where are we?" Yukari asked.

"Did Nyx create this place? ...Or was it her?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Is she alright, Fuuka? What happened?" Akihiko sounded worried.

"Everything was engulfed by a bright light…I don't sense her." Fuuka looked downwards.

"Don't tell me she…" Ken looked downwards as well.

Junpei got angry. "No! That can't be! Try again! She can't be the only one…!"

"…" Fuuka couldn't speak.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

"Dammit…not again…!" Akihiko yelled.

"We all decided to put our lives on the line…in fact, we came here knowing we would most likely die." Mitsuru said.

"How could I be so powerless…? This is what I was trying to prevent!" Aigis's face was sullen.

"You're there, aren't you? I know you are! I refuse to believe that you're gone! Answer me! I know you can hear me!" Yukari yelled.

"We're here! Please let us hear your voice!" Aigis yelled.

…Minako had heard them.

"It's alright…" Minako replied.

Everyone was shocked.

"…Don't worry."

"That voice…?" Akihiko said.

"I will sleep once again. Normal days will return to this universe, for you…and for her."

"…!" Yukari was surprised.

"She's found the answer to life's greatest question. It just happened a bit sooner than it will for the rest of you."

"Life's greatest question…" Aigis repeated.

"Aigis…you'll find _the answer _one day as well. You, too, are a precious living thing…You just need to realize how the bonds of friendship have changed you…"

"The bonds…of friendship…" Aigis said.

"The Dark Hour will soon vanish from this world…all will truly be relinquished from its dominion, and the legacy of life will continue. Congratulations, you have the miracle you sought. We shall meet again someday…"

They all got transported back to Earth, at the entrance to Tartarus. With Nyx gone, Tartarus slowly began to crumble, fading into the night sky.

"At last…the school's finally gonna be back to normal…" Yukari sounded relieved.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then…Minako emerged at the front of the school.

"Ah…look! Minako-san!" Aigis yelled.

"She came back!" Yukari yelled.

They all ran up to Minako. Minako smiled at them.

"Minako-chan…thank goodness…" Fuuka said.

"You sure took your time! You were really stringing us along there! Honestly…!" Junpei smiled.

"You scared me…I-I thought we might not ever see you again…" Ken said, crying.

"Guys, c'mon. This isn't something we should be crying about." Akihiko said, whose eyes were on the verge of tears as well.

"Look who's talking…" Ken replied.

"Finally…the gang's all here." Mitsuru said, her voice trembling.

"Woof!" Koromaru barked.

"Minako-san…" Aigis began crying. "Huh? I…Uh-oh…they won't stop…T-This is most unusual…"

After the warm welcome, Minako knew that the Dark Hour would soon disappear…never to return…

And so…the months went by…

* * *

_ I am actually quite happy with how this chapter ended. I started tearing up after I read the part where Shinjiro speaks to her…gotta stay strong! My story is almost coming to a close… I anticipate that there will only be two, maybe three more chapters after this one. Next chapter will take place on Graduation Day for the most part, and I think we all know what happens on that day *sob*. Still, that part in the game was freakin' amazing! Thank you all who are reading my story, and please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_This is Chapter 14, my second to last chapter for this story. This is mainly video game dialogue, and like before, I added a few extra things to make it flow better. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and like always, reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters (I wish I owned Shinjiro though…)_

_

* * *

_

~March 3, 2010~

~Gekkoukan High School~

"Yo!" Junpei yelled. Minako turned around and greeted him.

"Hi, Junpei!"

"Damn, it's cold. But of course, you never miss a day of school." Junpei said smiling. "Man, can ya believe this year's already over? We're practically seniors now. Just one more year…ya think anything interesting will happen?"

Minako began thinking. "I'm sure it will."

"I hope you're right." Junpei said. "But, seeing the current seniors makes me wonder…seems like all they frickin' do is study. Talk about boring."

"Well, studying helps you get into college, Junpei! But yeah, I see what you mean." Minako stated.

Junpei grimaced. "Is that gonna be us next year? …Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"…" Minako remained silent. 'He must not remember what happened…'

"…" A blonde girl began staring at Minako and Junpei.

"Hey, is that girl looking at us? Dude, she's pretty cute! How come I never noticed her before?" Junpei asked. Just then, Yukari walked over, giving Junpei an annoyed look.

"What are you talking about? She lives in the same dorm as us."

"Seriously?" Junpei said, shocked. "Uh…what's her name, then?"

"I dunno." Yukari said rather bluntly.

Junpei grimaced again. "Well then, why're you giving me a hard time? Anyway, it's always crazy in the dorms this time of year, with so many people coming and going. Oh yeah, did ya hear? Akihiko-senpai's moving out. Ya know, the Captain of the boxing team?"

"I know who he is, but I haven't really talked to him. Of course, all the graduates are leaving, even Kirijo-senpai." Yukari stated.

"Ms Student Council President…She's in our dorm too, huh?"

"…" The blonde girl was still staring at them. Yukari noticed.

"…Man, what's up with that girl?" Yukari turned to face her. "Hey, there! Are you staring at us? Is something wrong?"

The girl snapped back into reality. "Umm…it's nothing." She ran off.

Junpei looked in her direction. "She looks kinda depressed, doesn't she? …What, do ya think she might be interested in me?"

Yukari looked annoyed again. "Haha I doubt it."

"…Ouch. That hurts." Junpei frowned. "By the way, Yuka-tan…uh…nevermind. Forget get."

"Aw, come on now…don't give me that." Yukari said angrily.

"Um, well…do you remember how we became friends? I mean, don't take this the wrong way. I was just thinking…"

Yukari began to think. "Well, it's not like we're best friends or anything, so I guess it just kinda happened."

Junpei nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Is is kinda weird, actually, now that I think about it…But I can't really explain why. Anyway, that girl-"

*ring ring* The school bell cut Yukari's sentence short.

"Oh crap!" Junpei and Yukari ran towards the school. Minako smiled and began to walk towards class as well.

~After School~

Minako got out of her seat and was about to walk out the door, when a girl ran up to her.

"Hey, do you know that one senior, Shinjiro Aragaki? He got into some kind of shooting a few months back? Well, I heard he woke up from the coma he was in!"

Minako's eyes almost instantly shot wide open.

"Tell me more!" Minako yelled. That startled the girl.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not a doctor, so I don't know much of the details…but apparently there was something in his breast pocket that deflected the bullet from hitting his heart! He's still weak though, so it might be awhile before he gets released. I wonder what it was that deflected the bullet…"

Minako almost couldn't contain the joy she felt. '…Shinjiro-senpai is…!' Minako ran out the door to visit him in the hospital, but then stopped dead in her tracks. 'He probably needs some rest…I'll go visit him when he regains his strength…' Minako sighed, and went back to the dorm to get some rest.

~March 4, 2010~

~Gekkoukan High School, After School~

Minako talked to Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Ken, Rio, Hidetoshi, Akinari's mom, Maiko's dad, and Bunkichi and Mitsuko. She also received letters from Saori, Bebe, and Mutatsu. After all that, Minako felt tired. 'Oh wait, I forgot that I have one more person to talk to…' It was getting late, but she made her way over to Paulownia Mall…to talk to a certain someone…

…

…

And with that, the day passed, and Graduation day was here…

~Graduation Day~

Minako had just gotten out of bed and put her school uniform on, when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Minako asked.

"It's me…" A familiar voice said. "May I please come in?"

Minako opened the door to see Aigis standing there.

"Thank goodness." Aigis smiled. "I'm so happy to see you again…I'm sorry to show up so suddenly…but…I really needed to talk to you."

"Me too…" Minako said.

Aigis looked at her. "…I remember everything. Everyone seems to have forgotten, but I remember…that day, we…"

"I'm glad you remember." Minako smiled.

"I'm sorry…It's just that, when I remembered…I was afraid you might go somewhere far away, like you did at the last battle…" Aigis looked downwards.

"Don't worry." Minako put her hand on Aigis's shoulder.

"Graduation's today, isn't it?" Aigis asked. "I'm sorry…the ceremony's already begun…" She began to smile. "Such nice weather outside…do you remember? …The promise we made? Why don't we go there and wait for the others…? We can enjoy the view of this peaceful city…"

Minako nodded, and they both left the dorm.

~Gekkoukan High School Auditorium~

The class representative took to the podium. "…The time to part has finally come. Though this is our last today together, we want the senior class to know that you've truly earned our respect. We wish each of you good health, happiness, and prosperity. On this auspicious occasion, I bid you all a fond farewell on behalf of the student body." Everyone applauded as the class rep sat back down.

"Next, a word from the valedictorian…from Class-D, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Thank you." Mitsuru said and took to the podium. "This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance...well it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this…as many of you may know, my father unexpectedly…he unexpectedly died due to sudden illness…" Mitsuru began to rethink what she said. "…Sudden illness…?"

Everyone was shocked to hear Mitsuru stumble in a speech. They began talking.

"…!" Akihiko stood up. "I…We…!"

"Huh…? Wait…wasn't I supposed to…?" Yukari stood up.

"Oh…" Fuuka stood up. "I…I…!"

Junpei stood up as well. "That's right…I remember now…! Our promise…!"

Mitsuru regained her composure. "I remember…yes…upon my father's death, I was set adrift in life…no longer will I run from the future. I will face it head on, in memory of my father's will. I am resolved; free from doubt or hesitation! This is because…it is because I have such wonderful, such priceless friends…"

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka ran up to her.

"We…!" Fuuka began.

Mitsuru smiled. "We swore to each other never to lose hope, no matter what tomorrow brings!" Mitsuru leapt from the stage to rejoin everyone.

"Senpai…! We remember about her and Aigis…!" Yukari smiled.

"Yes, of course. Let's go everyone…!" Mitsuru shouted. And with that, they ran out of the auditorium…regardless of the fact that they were in the middle of a ceremony.

Meanwhile…

~Gekkoukan High School, Rooftop~

Minako sat next to Aigis. The warm sunlight and gentle breeze touched her body.

"This wind feels so nice…this is my first time experiencing spring. But, this season will eventually pass…after fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end…I finally began to understand…what it means to live…" Aigis stared at Minako. "Thinking for yourself…not running away…accepting the inevitable…all things eventually come to an end…every living thing will one day disappear…only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want…what the meaning of their life will be…" Aigis looked downwards. "I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons…I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall. When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me—what I wanted most." Aigis began smiling again. "And so, I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect you. I want to be your strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this…but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason…Thank you…" Aigis began to cry.

"Don't cry." Minako replied.

Aigis wiped off her tears. "You're right. What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy…"

"Heyyy!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Everyone…I realize now that I have friends as well. You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life…sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of." Aigis looked at Minako, straight in her eyes. "I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you…"

Minako could hear the distant voices of their friends. She began to feel sleepy.

"Thank you…for everything…" Aigis said.

"?" Minako heard a faint voice getting closer. It sounded vaguely familiar. Then, the door to the rooftop opened. She turned her head to see Shinjiro running up to her.  
"Sh-Shinjiro…?" Minako was speechless. When Shinjiro got up to her, he began coughing a gasping for air. '…Did he race over here from the hospital…?'

"Minako…don't make a sick guy push himself so hard…" Shinjiro smiled at her. "It's pretty pathetic of me to forget the way I did…" Minako looked at Aigis. Aigis smiled and decided to give them some privacy. She stood farther away, looking at the view. Shinjiro took Minako by the hand to a bench, where he sat down. Minako sat down and lied her head down on his lap, placing Shinjiro's arm around her. Shinjiro decided to leave off where he started.

"…But even then, my feelings for you were the same as always. Haha…I got one thick skull, huh? The girl I saw in my dreams…it was you…you were crying, and laughing like usual…haha…" Shinjiro then embraced Minako tightly. Minako hugged his arm that went around her.

"Yeah…this ain't a dream…you're really here…"

Voices and footsteps can be heard. They were getting closer.

Shinjiro smiled. "Haha…man, those guys sure know how to ruin a moment…"

Minako smiled and looked up at Shinjiro. The bright sunlight and the warmth of his touch made her feel at ease.

'I…protected everyone…I protected…him…' Minako felt sleepy. Her eyelids began to close. Shinjiro hugged her once again.

"…I'm glad I met you…"

Those were the last words Minako heard her loved one say, before her eyelids finally closed…

* * *

_Well, chapter 14 is complete. I cried when I wrote the part where Shinjiro says "I'm glad I met you…" So much better than the other endings in my opinion. There will be a chapter after this one, and it will be the last chapter. I'm a little sad that this story is ending…and I feel so bad for everyone that Minako dies…damn Atlus, why must you make characters suffer by making them lose a loved one? Why? *sigh* I hoped you all liked this chapter, and please review!_

_**NOTE: I plan on writing a sequel to this story as well. I will explain more in the final chapter, so just a heads up! **_


	15. Epilogue

_ Wow finally…my final chapter for this story. I'm sorry I took so long to upload it…I've been having computer troubles *sob*. This epilogue was inspired by something that Ken said in "The Answer" for Persona 3 FES. From his dialogue, it was implied that they took the MC to the hospital, where they apparently couldn't find anything wrong with him, yet he still died. I decided to write my version of those events, but from the P3P point of view, aka the FeMC instead of the MC. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and like always, reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its characters _

_

* * *

_

~Rooftop~

Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka raced up to the rooftop. When they got there, they were shocked to see Shinjiro there as well. He was standing alone, staring off.

"Shinji…!" Akihiko yelled. "You shouldn't be out of the hospital…you just recovered!" However, Shinjiro wasn't listening. He just continued to stare off.

"Eh, Shinji!" As Akihiko was about to punch him (despite the fact that he 'just recovered'), Mitsuru stopped him.

"Wait, Akihiko. Something's not right with Shinjiro."

Yukari slowly walked up to Shinjiro. "S-Senpai?"

It was then that Shinjiro noticed their presence. Shinjiro turned to face them. He had a pained look on his face, and his eyes were red, as if he's been crying for a while.

"Shinjiro? This isn't like you…" Mitsuru said.

"Tch." Shinjiro grunted slightly and began walking towards the door. Akihiko stopped him and grabbed the collar of his pea coat.

"Shinji! What the hell is going on? And where's Aigis and Minako?"

Shinjiro turned his head away. Akihiko punched him.

"Gah!" Shinjiro, who was still weak, fell to the ground.

"Senpai!" Junpei tried to hold Akihiko back. Yukari and Fuuka went to help Shinjiro up, but he denied their help and got up on his own.

"Akihiko, unless you want me to execute you right here and now, I suggest you cease this behavior at once!" Mitsuru yelled. Akihiko gulped and cooperated. Mitsuru turned her attention to Shinjiro.

"…Shinjiro, what's going on, and where are Aigis and Arisato?"

Shinjiro stared at her for a brief moment before answering.

"…Aigis took Minako…to the hospital…"

Everyone gasped.

"Huh? Why?" Yukari yelled.

"…Minako fell asleep, but after that…" Shinjiro tried his best to maintain his usual unreadable expression.

Akihiko looked angry. "Damn it, Shinji! Mitsuru, we have to go to the hospital right away!"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, we must hurry. Shinjiro, you're coming too, I assume…?"

Shinjiro glared at her. "No shit!"

They all ran down to the front of the school, where a private Kirijo company car was waiting for them.

~Tatsumi Port Island Memorial Hospital~

Everyone raced to the front desk. Shinjiro walked silently behind them.

"Is there a patient named Minako Arisato here?" Akihiko yelled. The startled woman began looking through some files.

"She was just admitted a few minutes ago, but she is currently in critical condition!" The woman said. Everyone's hearts dropped. Akihiko, ignoring the woman's words, looked around the room. He spotted Aigis at the end of the hall and ran towards her. Everyone else followed. Aigis spotted them. She looked depressed.

"Aigis! What's wrong with Minako?" Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko yelled in unison.

"Minako-san closed her eyes…and then she stopped breathing…" Aigis explained. "Her health has been getting worse every since we arrived here…"

Yukari began crying. Junpei and Fuuka comforted her, themselves on the verge of crying as well. Akihiko punched the wall.

"Dammit…why does this keep happening to me?"

Shinjiro walked up to him. "…Aki…"

Akihiko glared at him with rage in his eyes. "Just shut the hell up! I couldn't save Miki…I nearly lost you…and now I'm about to lose the only one I've ever felt serious feelings toward!" He shouted, crying.

"…" Shinjiro couldn't think of a counterargument.

Just then, a doctor came out of Minako's room. "Excuse me, but can you please lower your voices?" He asked.

"How is Minako?" Yukari yelled.

The doctor sighed. "We can't find anything wrong with her, yet her health is rapidly deteriorating. We're doing all that we can…only time will tell now." He walked down the hall. A nurse went into Minako's room.

Mitsuru turned to face Junpei. "Iori, pick up Amada…he should still be in school at this moment. Tell his teacher that Kirijo wants to speak to him."

Junpei nodded at ran out of the hospital.

…

…

A few hours had past. Everyone, including Ken, was now waiting restlessly in front of Minako's room. Then, the nurse walked out. "Excuse me, but does Arisato-san have any family members?"

Hearing that was never a good sign…

"…Arisato has no living family members." Mitsuru said.

"I see…" The nurse sighed.

"But…we're her friends, can't we go instead?" Fuuka asked. The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but only people with a relationship to her may enter."

Upon hearing that, Ken stood up. "…Do romantic relationships count?"

Everyone stared at him, then back at the nurse.

"Well, if she has no living family members, then that would be the case. However, crushes don't count as romantic relationships."

Ken got angry. "I'm not talking about me!" He looked over in Shinjiro's direction. The nurse looked at him as well.

"Are you Arisato-san's boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

Shinjiro bit his lip, but nodded.

"This way, please." The nurse led him into the room. Shinjiro glanced at Akihiko. Akihiko looked like his world was about to end.

~Minako's Hospital Room~

When Shinjiro entered the room, Minako was lying in bed. A bunch of machines were attached to her.

'Was this how I was when I was in here?'

"Arisato-san is currently in a comatose state. You make speak with her if you wish…" The nurse told Shinjiro. Shinjiro walked closer to Minako, but couldn't think of anything to say. He reached out to touch her hand: It was cold.

"…You're such an idiot…" Shinjiro began. "I was ready to die…I knew full well that I was gonna die, and yet…you saved my life. And now here you are; dying in my place…" He held her hand. One of the machines began to beep rapidly.

"…Damn it…" Shinjiro said. The nurse ran out to get a doctor.

"Please…Minako…don't…" Shinjiro couldn't bring himself to say it. '…don't leave me…'

"…Shinjiro…"

"!" Shinjiro looked at Minako. Her eyes were barely open. She was staring at him.

"M-Minako…!" Shinjiro looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

Minako looked confused. "Why…do you look sad…?"

"…Why…? You're dying, dammit!" Shinjiro yelled.

"O-Oh…don't worry…it will be ok…" Minako said.

Shinjiro clenched his fist. "…Why did you save me? I was prepared to die; I deserved to die…so…why?"

Minako just stared at him. "…I didn't know that I would save you. But if I did, it's because I love you…"

Shinjiro couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just looked at her. The machine began beeping even faster than before.

"Minako…no matter what happens…I…I love you…!" Shinjiro held her hand, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. When he brought his head back, Minako was smiling.

"…Shinjiro…I love you…too…" And Minako's eyes closed.

*Be-ep*

Shinjiro did his best to keep in his emotions. He gave her one last kiss.

'…Good bye…Minako…'

Shinjiro walked out of Minako's room. Everyone rushed up to him.

"Shinji! What happened with Minako?" Akihiko asked.

"…" Shinjiro remained silent. He simply pulled his beanie over his eyes. The doctor arrived and went inside. The ring of the machine echoed down the hall.

"N-No…" Yukari's eyes filled with tears.

The doctor came out of the room. "I'm sorry…" and walked off. At that moment, everyone's fears were realized.

"Damn it!" Junpei screamed. Yukari and Fuuka couldn't stop crying. Mitsuru looked as depressed as when her father died. Ken just sat on the bench, looking down at his feet. Akihiko kept punching the wall, crying in the process. However, Shinjiro showed no signs of emotion. Not sadness, nor anger. Instead, he walked out of the hospital…without looking back.

A few days past…

~Dorm Lounge, Morning~

Everyone had sullen looks on their faces.

"Arisato's funeral is this afternoon…she will be buried at Naganaki Shrine." Mitsuru said. No one said a word.

"…Has anyone seen Aragaki-senpai? He should go to the funeral too…" Fuuka said.

Mitsuru shook her head. "I haven't seen Shinjiro since Minako died…" She looked at Akihiko. "…Have you seen Shinjiro lately, Akihiko?"

Akihiko clenched his fists. "…No." He then got up and went upstairs. Everyone sighed.

"…Akihiko-senpai really loved Minako…" Yukari said, frowning.

Mitsuru nodded. "Regardless, the funeral is this afternoon. If Shinjiro comes, then good. If not, then so be it. We'll meet down here once everyone's ready." Everyone nodded and went upstairs.

~Back Alley, Afternoon~

Shinjiro was sitting by himself, tossing a bottle of pills in the air. He had the urge to take some, but willingly decided not to. He began looking around.

'…This is the place where I first talked with you…I hadn't known it back then, but this is probably where I first fell in love with you as well. Back then, all I did was protect you and those other two idiots from those back alley bastards…then I told you about Fuuka…' He stood up and walked to face a wall. He put his hand on it.

'Haha…and here is where you were…' He gritted his teeth. '…I couldn't get here in time to save you, yet you were still happy that I was just there with you…idiot…' He then walked to the middle of the alley, looking at the floor. '…And here was where I got shot and you and the others came running. I told you not to cry, and this is where you said _I love you _to me…tch. What's so great about me anyways…? I just don't get it…' Shinjiro frowned. '…If I knew that the time I spent with you was irreplaceable, I would have spent more time with you…' Shinjiro walked out of the alley. 'Minako's funeral must be almost over…I'm sorry…I couldn't bring myself to go…' He walked off.

~Naganaki Shrine, Afternoon~

The funeral had ended, and Minako's coffin was buried. Many of her school friends had come to pay their respects. Hidetoshi looked at her headstone and smiled. He had asked them to bury her with the lighter he had given to her. Rio bowed and began crying. Yuko and Kenji comforted her. Even Bébe traveled back to Japan just to attend the funeral. He left the fan he always carried with him on her headstone. When everyone else left, the members of SEES surrounded her headstone and prayed for her wellbeing. Akihiko was the last one to remain. He kneeled next to her headstone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you…I really am pathetic, aren't I? …I just wanted to let you know that thanks to you, I managed to move on in life…" He began to cry. "…I didn't have the courage to tell you this when you were still alive…but I just wanted to let you know…that I loved you. I still love you, and I probably will always love you…" He stood up and was about to leave. "…Tell Miki I said 'Hi.'" He then left the shrine, the sun almost setting.

~?, Evening~

Shinjiro was walking alone, on his way to Paulownia Mall. The streets were busy for the evening. Shinjiro got to a crosswalk and was waiting for the light to turn green.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Shinjiro jolted his head towards the voice. "…Minako…?"

But on the other side of the crosswalk, he only saw a girl that looked nothing like her…yet the voice was almost the same.

"Come on, Hamuko, you're so slow!" Her friends teased and ran off. The girl desperately tried to keep up, but was smiling nonetheless. Shinjiro just stared at her.

"Hey, Mister, the light's green."

Shinjiro came back to his senses and crossed. Once on the other side, he stared up at the sky. He tried his best to not to shed a tear. He then felt a drop on his cheek.

"Tch."

It began to rain. Shinjiro walked all the way to Paulownia Mall, and made refuge at Club Escapade.

~Club Escapade, Evening~

Shinjiro arrived, nearly drenched from the rain.

"Well, hello there. You're quite charming…" A young woman said seductively. Shinjiro gave her a death glare, which scared her off. Shinjiro then sat down at the bar. He ordered an Oolong Tea, but didn't drink it.

"…Normally, one would come to a bar to _drink_."

Shinjiro turned his attention to a man sitting next to him. He had messy black hair and wore an off-white jacket with a pink shirt. He also had what looked like a cigarette in his mouth.

"…Yeah, well, I'm not like most people…" Shinjiro replied rather coldly.

The man sighed. "You're not the first one, trust me. I remember this one girl who used to come here just to talk to a monk…and sometimes she would even hear me out on all the problems I've been having lately…"

"…" Shinjiro looked annoyed.

The man didn't notice and continued. "…That girl was very kind actually…she even told me that cheating on someone is human nature, and that it's not a sin. Course, she could have just been saying that to make me feel better. You wouldn't expect a highschool girl to say something like that, afterall."

Shinjiro's eyes widened. "A highschooler would visit you…?"

The man nodded. "She was a cute girl. Had her brunette hair tied back in a ponytail, and had crimson eyes. She also wore hairpins on one side of her head in the form of 'XXII'."

"!" Shinjiro stared at him. "Was this girl's name…Minako, by any chance?"

The man nodded. "Yeah…but she hasn't been around lately…not since March 4th as a matter of fact…"

Shinjiro finally lost his nerve. He got up and picked the guy up from his jacket collar.

"Nngh…" The man stared at him.

"Why did she see you?" Shinjiro yelled. Luckily, not very many people were in the club at the time.

"…If you put me down, I'll tell you."

Shinjiro released him. The man fixed his jacket.

"She told me to hold onto these…" He pulled something out of his pocket. Shinjiro was shocked. What the man had pulled out of his pocket were Minako's headphones and mp3 player.

"…Why would she ask you to hold onto those…?" Shinjiro asked.

The man looked at him. "…Are you by any chance, Shinjiro Aragaki?"

Shinjiro flinched. "…How did you…?"

The man gave a faint smile. "She told me to give these to you, but she didn't expain why she gave them to _me_ instead of to you face to face…she also gave me a message for you: "If by some chance you wake up and see me before I leave, don't regret what I did for the world and for you, and to not blame yourself for what happened." Oh, and she wants you to tell that to the rest of your friends as well. She also said that she wants you to listen to the song on her mp3, saying that it would always cheer her up when she felt down."

Shinjiro took the mp3 player from the man.

"Well, it's about time I leave…I hope I don't fall asleep on the train ride back…Damn it, I've been having some weird dreams lately…" He headed for the door.

"…Hold it. What's your name?" Shinjiro asked. The man turned his head to look at him. His face became depressed.

"…Vincent." He walked out the door.

Shinjiro walked out shortly after. By that time, the rain had stopped. The warm sunlight touched his face. He put the headphones on, and turned on the mp3 player. The song read: _Kimi no Kioku_ (_Memories of You_)

Shinjiro grunted. 'This does seem like the type of song whe would like…'

He pushed play…a catchy piano tune began playing in the background. Shinjiro began listening intently to the words being sung…

_Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu_ (The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you doze off)

_Wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa ni kakushita hitomi wo_ (I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden with sorrow)

_Negau koto (tsurakutemo) tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta yo dakara yuku ne_ (Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go)

_Yume no naka (mezametara) mata aeru yo_ (If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again)

_Tooi kioku mune ni hime utau_ (I will hide my distant memories in my breast and sing)

_Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara_ (Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand)

_Ima ha tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai_ (Now simply fold your wings and sleep peacefully)

_Eien_ _no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity_ (Be wrapped in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity)

_Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai_ (Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you)

_Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru_ (I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry)

_Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted_ (I will never forget for all the time until my life is exhausted)

_Kousaten kikoete kita kimi ni yoku nita koe_ (At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours)

_Furimuite sora wo aogimiru koboresou na namida koraete_ (I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing)

_Ashita koso (itsu no hi ka) mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi_ (Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone)

_Ame no yoru (hareta asa) machitsudzukete_ (Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting)

_Wasurenai yo kakenuketa yoru wo_ (I won't forget the night we ran through)

_Mabayaku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta_ (That brightly shining moment, I was with everyone)

_Kakegae no nai toki to shirazu ni watashi ha sugoshita ita_ (I spent that time without knowing it was irreplaceable)

_Ima na tada taisetsu ni shinobu you I will embrace the feeling_ (Now, so that I'll just recall it fondly, I will embrace the feeling)

_Kimi na he tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita_ (You were definitely by my side back then, you know)

_Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de warette ita_ (You were always, always, always smiling right next to me)

_Nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you_ (Even if I lose you, I'll get you back, I will never leave you.)

…

…

As the chorus began to repeat itself, Shinjiro took off his beanie.

"…Most of the stuff that was said in this song happened to me…you knew this was gonna happen, huh?" He began walking in the direction of the dorms.

"…Minako…I promise that no matter where you are…I'll never leave you. And if I see you again in the future, dead or alive, I swear to stay with you…and to protect you…for all eternity…"

He took off her headphones and put them around his neck, the way Minako did. He continued walking.

"…Shinjiro…" A voice called out.

"!" Shinjiro stopped and looked around. No one was there.

"…Shinjiro…"

It was then that he looked up at the sky. The breeze picked up, blowing his hair gently. Then, he imagined _her _face in the heavens.

"…Only you…Shinjiro…" Minako called out to him.

A faint smile appeared on his face.

"…Only you…Minako…"

And then, at that time, he didn't care if people saw him. He couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. Shinjiro began crying…real, genuine tears…

~?~

A huge door was in the middle of an empty room. A girl was standing at the bottom of it. She began crying tears of joy.

"I hope I can see you again too…Shinjiro…" Minako said.

A young man appeared beside her. He was pale-faced, his black hair was sleaked back (with the exception of one lone stand sticking up), and a long, yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"That was touching…but what did you mean when you said, _Only You_…?" The boy asked. Minako wiped away her tears and turned to face him.

"It meant two things…one, that he's the only one for me, and nothing can change that."

"…And the second one…?" The boy sounded hurt.

"…I have a feeling that in about a year from now, a new wild card will awaken, giving rise to a new savior. He will accomplish a great task, and in doing so, will obliterate any and all desire for death in the hearts of all humans. Once he does that, Nyx will no longer be a threat, and thus my being the Great Seal is no longer needed. However, in order for me to be released, the memories I lost when I 'died' will have to be returned to me…it's essential for me to regain my memories with everyone, or else I won't remember them if I awaken naturally. However, Shinjiro's the only one that can transfer those memories to my body as the seal." Minako explained.

The boy looked confused. "And why is that?"

Minako blushed. "He's shared the most memories with me…he's the first person I've ever loved…and in order to transfer the memories to me, he'll have to kiss the seal…" She touched her lips. The boy nodded.

"So how are they going to get to you to give you those memories, assuming that your predictions come true?"

"They won't be able to do it alone…they will need the help of the next wild card in order to unlock the door to the place where my memories are being kept. They will also need your help as well, Ryoji-kun…" Minako smiled.

The boy was surprised. "M-me…? Why?"

Minako stared at him. "You lived within me…and when the time comes, you will be their guide to bringing my memories back…I trust you…"

The boy blushed. "R-Right…you can count on me…" The boy disappeared.

Minako sighed. "I hope that the old and the new will get along with each other…and I hope that Shinjiro will cooperate with everyone…cause without him and the wild card, my memories will never reach me…" Minako turned to face the door, and floated up to the middle. Chains went around her body, and she was sealed to the door, waiting for the moment when she could be released once again, and to see all her friends…and Shinjiro…her beloved...

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

**

_I hope you all enjoyed my story and the final chapter! Now, onto the second part of business…I am planning on writing a sequel to this story (I have already started writing the prologue to it). I have decided that it will be a Persona 3 Portable and Persona 4 crossover story, but since they're both part of the same world, it will NOT be in the crossover category. If this last chapter hints anything, the characters of Persona 4 and Persona 3 will meet with each other and work together to…well, I'll let you find out (if you haven't figured it out already). Oh yeah, just to let you know, in my story, Shinjiro will survive (instead of dying from the effects of the pills like some might claim have happened to him afterwards) and will indeed be in my sequel (his first appearance will be in the prologue, but won't meet the other characters until a few chapters later). So, I hope that readers of this story will stay tune for my sequel! Just keep your eyes open for another story written by me! And thank you all for reading, and for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyways, I hope you liked my story, "Only You"! _


End file.
